El desafío
by Belle Star 1
Summary: Continuación de "La llegada". Cuenta sobre los sucesos que les ocurrieron a los personajes que se alejaron del castillo de Cortex finalizando con el comienzo del segundo juego. Este fanfic se llama así ya que cuenta el desafío que presentaron los viajes de los doctores Tropy y N. Gin, el de Nina en la Academia y el de Brio con sus mutantes para vivir en la sociedad humana.
1. La búsqueda

**¡Hola!**

**Desgraciadamente voy a dejar de lado otra vez a Crash, pero será por poco tiempo.**

**Creí necesario escribir este fanfic que prepararía el comienzo de la historia del segundo juego y que, también, explicaría qué sucedió cuando Tropy, Nina, N. Gin y Brio con sus mutantes se marcharon del castillo y sede del N Team.**

**Por estas razones, este fanfic no está basado en ningún juego pero cuenta sobre el origen de algunas cosas que serán de utilidad más adelante.**

**Esta continuación será más larga (más de 2400 palabras pero con menos capítulos que el anterior fanfic). Si consideran que es mucho, avisen.**

**Escucho sugerencias, opiniones, cualquier cosa que quieran que ayude a esta historia. **

**En fin, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios.**

_**Disclaimer**_**_: Crash Bandicoot_**** y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: La búsqueda**

Después de una convivencia por más de dos años en el castillo, el doctor Nefarious Tropy se debió apartar de sus colegas del N Team para salir a la búsqueda de un elemento oculto del mundo que complementaría sus experimentos, particularmente en el transportador. Aquel objeto se trataba de un libro escrito por una antigua civilización asiática que se había interesado por los viajes en el tiempo y espacio.

El científico de la armadura había investigado por años sobre esa cultura que parecía perdida hasta que encontró unos mapas que demostraba su ubicación. Todo su trabajo no fue divulgado por temor a perder lo que le llevó años averiguar, por esta razón, debía ser discreto y de asegurarse que ninguna persona debía seguirlo durante su largo viaje. Además, llevaría algunas de sus armas personalizadas ante cualquier imprevisto.

Desde el sitio en donde apareció, sólo debía caminar unas cuantas calles de una ciudad suburbana hasta salir de esta y adentrarse a una zona rural, alejada de todo pueblo. Al estar tan alejada de todo, esto permitió que el hogar del doctor no fuese invadido por los intrusos después de tanto tiempo, ni tampoco por el abandono, ya que él mismo había fabricado unos pequeños robots encargados de la limpieza y de la seguridad. El edificio era bastante grande para que habite una persona pero la mayor parte de esta era ocupada por sus antigüedades provenientes de diferentes culturas del mundo y por una infinidad de libros organizados en una gran biblioteca.

Una vez en casa, el hombre de piel azulada se recuperó en gran parte de su larga caminata y rápidamente fue en busca de la antigua cartografía necesaria para iniciar el viaje. Cuando la halló, se preparó para irse llevando consigo provisiones para una semana aunque desconocía cuánto tiempo le tomaría además de unas cuantas cosas más. Luego de esto, cargó todo lo necesario en su vieja pero confiable camioneta y emprendió la travesía con cierto apuro ya que presentía que algo malo sucedería durante su ausencia a sus compañeros del N Team, especialmente a Cortex y Brio, quienes no se llevaban muy bien y tenían algunas discusiones, así que sentía que no había tiempo que perder.

Por horas condujo por un camino polvoriento y continuó por el medio de la llanura semidesértica, la cual no parecía tener fin. El paisaje no cambiaba y se estaba poniendo cansador, además no podía ir a demasiada velocidad sino el motor de su vehículo se sobrecalentaría. Pasaron las horas y lo único que cambió en el ambiente fue que surgió la oscuridad de la noche. No tenía otra opción que detenerse y descansar hasta que la claridad reaparezca…

Ocasionalmente, el euroasiático tenía pesadillas acerca del brutal asesinato de sus padres por el cual él casi perdió su vida. Podía sentir con fuerza en su cuerpo la gran cantidad de proyectiles que destrozaron su brazo izquierdo y su pecho permitiéndole que se desangre con rapidez. En el momento en que sus fuerzas desaparecieron y se dejó caer en el suelo, fue en donde él se despertaba repentinamente algo agitado.

No podía comprender por qué tanta saña hacia unas personas desarmadas e incluso con un niño pequeño aunque no tanto; él tenía unos ocho años cuando eso ocurrió. De no ser porque los vecinos escucharan el tiroteo y llamaran a la policía, él se podía haber muerto lentamente. Al recuperarse de sus heridas, él quería venganza aunque tendría que esperar hasta el momento justo. Pensaba que puede ser que sus padres no lo aprobarían pero algo debía hacerse.

Al día siguiente, luego de un rápido desayuno, continuó el camino. Había decidido viajar de esta manera ya que, debido a la antigüedad de los mapas y a cambios en el ambiente, el sitio podía presentar modificaciones e incluso no existir directamente. No sabía con qué se iba a encontrar: con un gran tesoro o con su perdición.

Dirigiéndose precisamente al noroeste de China comenzó a divisar las primeras dunas de arena amarillenta. Desafortunadamente, la ciudad antigua se hallaba cerca del desierto más extenso e inhóspito del país, llamado Takla Makan. Había investigado que esta ciudad, junto con otras, fueron parajes hace más de mil seiscientos años aproximadamente durante la ruta de la seda y que las poblaciones desaparecieron sin ninguna explicación.

Por suerte, el hombre contaba con un GPS modernizado y su transporte tenía algunas modificaciones para soportar las grandes variaciones de temperatura propias del clima desértico. A pesar de esto, para no desgastar su vehículo, se vio obligado a bajar la velocidad porque este era su única salvación para evitar seguir el viaje caminado. Al principio, la vegetación a su alrededor era abundante, la cual iba desapareciendo progresivamente al acercarse a su destino. Cada vez más, las dunas aumentaban en número y en altura.

"Será mejor que deje descansar por un rato el motor", pensó y salió de su vehículo para caminar un poco.

El calor podía soportarse sin problemas, sin embargo, aparecían con cierta frecuencia unos vientos secos y fríos. Pero lo que más era notable del lugar era el silencio, algo que parecía aterrador ya que esto hacía creer que no había ningún ser viviente. En el paisaje no había más que arena y más arena por todas partes. Cualquier persona no sabría distinguir hacia dónde debía continuar.

Luego de unos minutos, volvió a ingresar al transporte y a continuar su recorrido. Sabía que tenía un largo camino por delante y se hizo la idea de que el paisaje no cambiaría por días. Las montañas de arena eran incontables y podía sentir que las ruedas de su camioneta se estaban hundiendo en ellas. Estaba comenzando a extrañar a sus colegas ya que no tenía a nadie para conversar y hacer de su viaje más llevadero. No quiso arriesgar la vida de ningún compañero; jamás se perdonaría si llegara a perderlos durante esta travesía mortal.

Al anochecer, nuevamente se acomodó para descansar. Su sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, recurrente no surgió aquella noche, para su suerte. Sin la presencia de la luz solar, la temperatura descendía a grados bajo cero, la cual sólo una mínima parte se percibía en el interior del transporte puesto que este estaba aislado y también por los gruesos abrigos que tenía encima.

Al amanecer, descubrió que la arena casi había cubierto su camioneta. Llegó a la conclusión a que una tormenta de arena apareció cuando estaba dormido. Para seguir con el viaje fue necesario deshacerse de este obstáculo. La gran cantidad de este material impedía abrir la puerta con lo que tuvo que salir por la ventanilla. Trabajó por horas retirándola con una pala hasta que finalmente pudo continuar su trayecto.

Lo único color que predominaba en el suelo era el amarillo y el único sonido provenía del motor del automóvil. Parecía que nadie podía sobrevivir en ese lugar tan hostil hasta que su GPS notificó la presencia de un oasis. Decidió encaminarse hacia allí para descansar por un rato.

Lo que no se esperaba es que en ese sitio había un pequeño grupo de control policial encargado de registrar a los aventureros. Como este grupo ya se había percatado del vehículo del especialista en tiempo y espacio, uno de ellos le hizo señas de detenerse en el oasis. Ahora no tenía otra opción que seguir las indicaciones del guardia.

Tropy no sentía nerviosismo alguno: no tenía antecedentes pero, posiblemente, estos harían cancelar su viaje o a retrasarlo. Bajó del automóvil y caminó hacia el policía. Para no llamar la atención, su abrigo cubría su brazo robótico y no tenía puesto su armadura metálica ni su particular sombrero. El abrigo que llevaba puesto sólo hacía ver sus ojos oscuros pues era necesario ya que el viento era muy fuerte. Además, había tapado su color azulado de su piel con base de maquillaje, por si tenía que mostrar su rostro.

—¿Me permite sus documentos, señor? —pidió en su lenguaje nativo el oficial el cual era un poco más bajo de estatura que él.

—Por supuesto —dijo con seguridad entregando sus registros con su nombre original y, además los del vehículo.

Luego de darle una revisada a los papeles, el policía le comunicó.

—Está todo en orden. Sólo que tendrá que dejar su transporte aquí, pues los automóviles están prohibidos para recorrer el desierto. Contrate un dromedario.

—De acuerdo. Luego volveré por él.

En aquel terreno se encontraban autos abandonados indicando que muchos aventureros no volvieron por ellos. Esto atemorizaría a cualquiera pero no a Tropy, se sentía confiado y no podía regresar con las manos vacías; tenía que conseguir ese libro si o si. Acto seguido se dirigió al camellero, aunque no tenía ánimos de marchar sobre un animal.

—¿Cuánto cuesta uno de sus dromedarios por unos días?

El comerciante pidió una gran cantidad de dinero y se defendió diciendo:

—Es que pierdo muchos animales. La mayoría de los exploradores no regresan.

Fue allí donde comenzó la conflictiva negociación conocida como regateo.

—Sólo puedo darle la mitad ahora y, si no regreso en siete días, puede quedarse con mi camioneta como pago del resto.

—Trato hecho —afirmó el vendedor con una sonrisa.

Al tener su nueva adquisición obligada, llevó su animal camélido cerca del automóvil para traspasarle sus pertenencias. Cargó todo lo necesario: alimentos, agua, abrigo, mapas, el GPS y hasta su arma favorita camuflada como un cilindro de unos treinta centímetros de metal plateado. Una vez que todos los objetos estuvieran bien colocados y amarrados, el doctor se subió a la bestia y reanudó su travesía. Con este nuevo transporte, se retrasaría mucho más y a esto se suma el enfrentar el viento y las temperaturas extremas. Sería más difícil pasar las noches y debía asegurarse que su transporte no se escabulle cuando bajara la guardia.

Durante la noche, él amarraba al animal a las estacas de su pequeña tienda y trataba de conciliar el sueño alrededor de un clima desfavorable. Al día siguiente, por fortuna la tormenta de arena no se presentó y luego de un ligero desayuno, siguió marchando confiando en sus mapas y en el dispositivo electrónico. Avanzaba con lentitud alternando la marcha sobre el animal con la caminata a pie. Fue necesario detenerse durante las horas de sol más fuerte.

El camino era interminable y algunas veces lo sorprendía unas leves tormentas de arena repentinas que lo obligaban a cesar la marcha y fabricar un refugio improvisado con la tela de su tienda, no olvidando cubrir a la bestia también. Cuando ese evento terminaba, parecía como si nunca hubiera sucedido pues el cielo se despejaba rápidamente.

Los días pasaban y parecería que avanzaba a pasos de tortuga ya que el paisaje no había cambiado. Esta vez sí sentía algo de preocupación pues este desierto era conocido como el más traicionero y se había llevado las vidas de varios aventureros. Pero ese sacrificio sería bien recompensado si obtenía aquel tesoro. Ese viaje lo estaba agotando, hasta se quedó dormido arriba del dromedario dirigiéndose sin rumbo…

Cuando despertó se encontró con la entrada de una ciudad en ruinas. Afortunadamente, el animal no se había desviado de su camino establecido, en caso contrario, el GPS modificado emitiría una fuerte alarma. Aquella ciudad contaba con edificios muy deteriorados, incluso había algunos con la mayor parte enterrada en la arena. Recorrió por un camino principal, el cual no presentaba tanta cantidad de aquel polvo amarillento.

"¿Acaso será esta la antigua civilización que estoy buscando?" pensó mientras observaba el paisaje destruido.

Para corroborar sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada al dispositivo. Este artefacto señalaba que aún había camino por recorrer. Se desilusionó por un instante y decidió explorar el interior de uno de los edificios que estaba más conservado para estar lejos de los fuertes rayos del sol y de los vientos intensos.

En la entrada de la ruina, él se bajó del dromedario y lo guió al interior de ese lugar. Caminó con la bestia hasta encontrar una gran puerta de piedra totalmente sellada. Luego de amarrar al transporte en una columna, intentó abrirla sin ningún éxito. Tenía un plan en mente, pero debía ser cuidadoso para no desmoronar el lugar. Se dirigió a buscar su arma y, sosteniéndola con su brazo mecánico, la gruesa varilla se desplegó formando un diapasón gigante color plateado, pues su largo superaba la altura del hombre. Esta arma se activó debido a una pequeña corriente eléctrica proveniente de la parte robotizada. Para proseguir, traspasó el diapasón a su mano derecha y la apuntó hacia la puerta de piedra.

A una velocidad sorprendente, el objeto brillante disparó un rayo de energía el cual destruyó aquel muro dejando solamente minúsculos escombros por doquier. Debido a esa explosión, el animal se sobresaltó e intentaba huir pero fue interrumpido ya que el doctor llegó a tiempo para calmarlo. La extraña arma regresó a su estado de cilindro para resguardarla.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, él junto con el "caballo del desierto" ingresó a la nueva habitación. Sorpresivamente, allí había un aljibe y con rapidez, hundió el balde para averiguar si había agua en el pozo. Por el sonido que se escuchó al caer, supuso que el agujero era muy profundo. Luego de un breve tiempo, tiró de la cuerda para hacer subir el balde y se asombró con lo que se encontró… Después de cientos de años, aún había agua allí. Este líquido parecía potable y la bebió olvidándose por un rato de racionarla o de desinfectarla. Por supuesto, dio de beber al animal, quien se había comportado bien.

"Por fin algo bueno después de tantas dificultades", se dijo a si mismo mientras recargaba unas cantimploras con el preciado líquido. Como aquel parecía un buen sitio para pasar la noche, él permaneció allí y encendió una pequeña fogata para soportar el brusco descenso de temperatura y para alumbrar la habitación. Esa noche, una parte de sus preocupaciones de había desvanecido.

Al regreso de los rayos solares, el doctor se preparó para seguir viajando y sacó un último balde de agua. Tranquilamente se podía quedar para buscar antigüedades, sin embargo, sólo pensaba en ese misterioso libro. Tenía que dejarlas desgraciadamente para otros exploradores, aunque estas artesanías no tendrían el mismo valor que el nombrado texto.

Con más ánimos, reanudó la marcha puesto que ya sabía que estaba cerca. Salió de aquella desconocida ciudad abandonada para volver a ver las infinitas dunas de arena. De nuevo se encontraba en el extenso desierto aunque no por mucho tiempo.


	2. El descubrimiento

**Hola.**

**Gracias por tu ****_review_****, ****LinMae****, perdón, RegiLin. :D**

**Lo que no iba a seguir era el yaoi porque no me gustó la idea de arrastrarlo a los siguientes fics; planeaba terminar el asunto en la misma historia pero eso a Siletek no le gustó.**

**Este fic es la republicación de "La supervivencia" sólo que quitaré lo que no me gusta y, de paso, le cambié el título, pero es la misma historia.**

**PD: te voy a ayudar con la ortografía; eso sí me sale bien.**

**Para este capítulo no tuve que hacerle grandes cambios; en realidad, ninguno.**

**En fin, gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: El descubrimiento**

Luego de aquella parada en una antigua ciudad desconocida, el doctor Nefarious Tropy se adentró nuevamente junto con su dromedario, al infinito e inhóspito desierto de Takla Makan. El viaje se hacía interminable ya que avanzaba a paso de tortuga ya sea sobre el animal o marchando a pie; las arenas de diferentes alturas entorpecían la caminata.

A pesar de todo esto, él se sentía optimista: al encontrarse con las ruinas, que parecían inexploradas, supuso que la antigua ciudad que estaba buscando podría estar muy cerca aunque su GPS modificado indicaba lo contrario. Puede que los datos aparecidos en los mapas puedan ser erróneos, por esta razón, debía mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo que sea posible.

El clima nunca cambiaba: las gélidas noches, los ardientes días, los secos vientos, las inesperadas tormentas de arena; como deseaba volver al castillo de Cortex junto con el N Team, todo el lugar ambientado en un clima tropical. Recordaba los buenos momentos y también los malos, pero especialmente los primeros ya que eran el motivo para regresar.

"Pronto regresaré. Sólo debo aguantar un poco más", se animaba a sí mismo.

Según sus cálculos, tendría que viajar por tres días más como mucho pero también existía la posibilidad de que los mapas se equivocaran, aunque no era probable.

A él le había costado mucho conseguir esos mapas: tuvo que recorrer por años bibliotecas arqueológicas de todo el mundo buscando sin cesar lo que anhelaba. Lo único que quería era volver al pasado y evitar la muerte de sus padres, por este motivo, se interesó por los viajes en el tiempo-espacio. Sin embargo, al transcurrir el tiempo y al conocer al N Team, comprendió que si arreglaba el pasado no podría conocer a sus amigos y decidió apenadamente dejar las cosas en su lugar.

Después de tantos años buscando los mapas y de recorrer medio camino en el peor de los desiertos para encontrar un gran tesoro misterioso, no podía dar marcha atrás. Sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían debido a tanto calor y al frío, pero no podía abandonar el trabajo de su vida.

El viaje se retrasaba ya que le habían aconsejado detenerse a las horas más fuertes de exposición solar, así que tenía que esperar dentro de una pequeña carpa algunas horas que parecían interminables. En caso contrario, el calor podría llegar a deshidratarlo rápidamente llevándolo a graves consecuencias y también provocarle los típicos espejismos haciéndole perder su rumbo.

Otro retraso que se agregaba a esto fueron las tormentas de arena, que lo obligaron a refugiarse a toda prisa ya que eran imprevistas y podían durar diferentes lapsos. Aún así recorría grandes distancias con la ayuda del animal aunque necesitaba cuidados. Todo marchaba según el plan pero no se esperaba los cambios bruscos de temperatura ni que secuestraran su camioneta.

Aquellos tres días parecían interminables. Ese ambiente hacía que todo transcurriera demasiado lento. Debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido durante el calor agobiante y así no permitir que una bestia sea su guía. Sus fuerzas se estaban agotando poco a poco ya que estaba racionando los pocos alimentos que le quedaban puesto que dejó una parte en su vehículo para no cargar tanto al dromedario.

Así pasaron los días sin haber ninguna noticia sobre las ruinas de la ciudad perdida. Ya era el tercer día y el GPS notificaba que ya había llegado a su destino aunque el doctor seguía en el desierto. Su temor se había hecho realidad: tal vez todo era una leyenda y, por ende, todo una mentira; tan sólo un cuento.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No hay nada aquí! —vociferó con decepción al ver solamente arena por todas partes.

"Debe ser que calculé mal las coordenadas. Tendré que hacerlas de nuevo" pensó recordando un proverbio tibetano: "La paciencia en un momento de enojo evitará cien días de dolor." Esta situación debía tomarse con calma. De lo contrario, podía perderse en el desierto con resultados mortales.

Aunque el ambiente no lo favorecía, el hombre trabajó nuevamente con los mapas con algo de calma. Calculó por minutos desde cero las coordenadas que demostraba la cartografía y llegó a un resultado: no se había equivocado.

"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que está mal?" formuló la pregunta en su mente y trató de responderla. No lo logró.

A pesar de encontrarse entre un gran dilema, un problema mayor requería atención: estaba anocheciendo y debía preparar un refugio. Al terminarlo, la pregunta sin contestar fue consultada con la almohada.

No podía descubrir la falla en sus cuentas. Supuso que tal vez podría estar cerca de allí pero… ¿Qué dirección tomar? Contaba con el dispositivo para no perderse pero no podía demorar más su viaje: los alimentos escaseaban y pronto se acabarían. Ahora se encontraba sin rumbo y no quería admitir que ese libro era parte de una simple leyenda. Consideró llamar a los integrantes del N Team para que acudan para ayudarlo, sin embargo, no podía arrastrarlos a una búsqueda que podría matarlos. Era su problema y debía solucionarlo en soledad.

Toda la noche meditó sin llegar a una conclusión. A la mañana siguiente, simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que podía hacer era prepararse para seguir viajando así que desarmó sin ánimos la pequeña tienda y al quitar los soportes y las estacas, que se habían enterrado un poco más por una fugaz tormenta de arena, descubrió un suelo firme de piedra tallada.

"¿Qué es esto?", pensó y rápidamente comenzó a excavar para quitar la arena con el fin de saber de qué tamaño era este suelo.

Existía la posibilidad de que toda la ciudad había sido cubierta por la arena o tal vez sólo era un simple trozo de piedra. Siguió cavando hasta dar con una gran superficie cuadrada de piedra que, en el centro, tenía una especie de entrada sellada que no se abría con facilidad. Para resolverlo, acudió a un rayo de energía emitida por su diapasón gigante.

Aquella pequeña puerta fue destruida y se notaba que había una habitación en su interior aunque se destacaba una gran oscuridad. Antes de bajar, fue necesario ir por unas cosas: una linterna, una cuerda para bajar, su confiable armadura y, sobretodo, esa extraña arma, por si había más muros que destruir. Además se encargó de amarrar al dromedario para evitar que se escape utilizando sus cosas como ancla.

Con todo lo preciso, descendió hacia la oscuridad ayudándose con la linterna y, cuando llegó a suelo firme alumbró hacia todas direcciones reconociendo que la habitación era muy amplia. Cuando se dirigía hacia una salida, halló un espejo y recordó el uso de este objeto por los antiguos egipcios para iluminar. Al colocarlo a cierto ángulo, la luz solar iluminó toda la sala, la cual tenía similitud con el interior de las pirámides egipcias.

Al tener en mente aquella cultura, también recordó que éstos utilizan trampas para los intrusos, con lo cual debía estar muy atento. Siguió caminando observando bien donde pisaba y el sendero lo guiaba hacia abajo. Durante el viaje se encontró con antorchas que iba encendiendo a su paso. Los pasillos eran algo estrechos y de forma laberíntica, no muy conveniente para personas claustrofóbicas.

En ocasiones se topaba con trampas que casi lo harían caer al abismo, que por poco lo aplastan con un gran muro de piedra y lo matarían con una lluvia de flechas. También había puertas que se cerraban detrás de él pero fueron destruidas con rayos de energía. No había ningún problema, las trampas no estaban a su nivel, sin embargo, no hallaba por ninguna parte el misterioso libro.

Comenzó a creer que este no era el lugar correcto aunque se contradecía ya que los mapas mostraban que aquí era. Recorrió grandes distancias sin éxito y se sintió cansado al creer que estaba caminado en círculos.

"¿Dónde puede estar?", se preguntó mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared adornada con dibujos y escritos desconocidos.

En el breve descanso, el doctor sintió vibraciones y una puerta se abrió detrás de él. Por supuesto, esto lo sorprendió y se adentró a la nueva habitación. Sabía que podría haber pasadizos secretos, pero los muros gruesos impedían su reconocimiento. A los tres pasos en el interior de la cámara, se topó con otra antorcha que luego fue encendida, además había un sistema de luminosidad que también fue activada: un estrecho camino de material inflamable que iluminaba toda la sala.

La luz reveló una sala llena con tesoros hecho con metales preciosos y también con piedras brillantes. A pesar de que él admiraba las antigüedades, por su carácter histórico no por su valor, decidió centrarse en ese tesoro particular, el cual era más valioso que todos aquellos objetos. Al otro extremo de ese sitio, había otra puerta sellada pero esta tenía a un costado una especie de contraseña. Intentó abrirla por las buenas, mas al no lograrlo se rompió con un disparo de su diapasón.

La nueva habitación estaba ocupada por una inmensa biblioteca. Había innumerables libros antiguos y con esto sería encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Era imposible revisar cada libro, le tomaría años o incluso el resto de su vida. Este fue el momento en que sintió resignación y fue a acomodarse sin energías ante a una gran mesa polvorienta hecha de piedra tallada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? —se molestó apoyando sus brazos y su rostro en la mesa.

Debido al agotamiento, cerró sus ojos y se quedó pensando. Siempre se había preguntado por qué las antiguas civilizaciones tenían construcciones similares si estaban tan apartadas entre si, o cómo pudieron llevarlas a cabo sin contar con los materiales necesarios. También se interrogaba cómo pudieron ser capaces de tanta perfección en sus sistemas y por qué algunas se extinguieron sin ninguna razón aparente.

Todo era interrogantes incluso viendo las marcas en la mesa. Al observarlas mejor estas formaban un tipo de código: eran letras precisamente, pero estaban desordenadas. Cuando las arregló, la mesa se abrió para dar paso a un libro que estaba subiendo lentamente hasta quedar al mismo nivel de esta.

"Acaso será…" pensó y al traducir las palabras escritas en la tapa se sorprendió con lo que decía: "el libro del tiempo" ¡Por fin! Después de pasar por tantas dificultades ya tenía el libro en sus manos.

Luego de leer detalladamente el contenido de las páginas, llegó a la conclusión en que lo que decía jamás se llevó a cabo: esta cultura no fue capaz de viajar por el tiempo. Otra civilización más avanzada volcó sus saberes aquí y esta sí logró hacerlo. Al parecer esta última dominaba a la cultura atrasada y compartió sus saberes a unos pocos privilegiados aunque para estos los datos eran incomprensibles.

No había mucha información sobre este grupo avanzado pero sí estaba bien detallado el método para viajar en el tiempo y espacio. Para ello necesitaba algunas cosas que debían fabricarse o inventarse, sin embargo, era posible.

El científico podía quedarse allí para seguir leyendo y para revisar el contenido de otros libros de no ser porque un terremoto surgió de la nada haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Fue el momento para salir de ese lugar a toda prisa guardando el libro en el bolso así como también la linterna, ya que el camino estaba iluminado. Llevando su diapasón en la mano derecha corría hacia la salida que afortunadamente, él sabía el camino de regreso.

Las puertas se cerraban con rapidez tratando de que el secreto siga oculto en el interior del edificio, aún así estas eran destruidas con los rayos de energía. Además algunos pasillos se llenaban de arena por lo que se requirió más velocidad en sus pasos. Los escombros caían dando a saber que todo el lugar se derrumbaba.

Con la respiración más que agitada, el doctor Tropy subió por la cuerda para salir al exterior y abandonar ese sitio para siempre. Debido a que estaba en buena forma, trepó rápidamente y se alejó de allí ya que un gran agujero estaba succionando la arena y por poco a él también.

Cuando todo se calmó notó que su dromedario no estaba a la vista. Posiblemente no se percató si este fue atrapado por ese pozo o tal vez huyó hace un buen tiempo. Lo que sí sabía es que sus cosas, como la tienda y los alimentos fueron tragados por la arena. Ahora sí estaba perdido: sin comida, sin refugio, sin transporte. Lo único bueno fue que consiguió lo que tanto buscaba.

—No puede ser. Ahora… ¿Qué hago? —se preguntó a si mismo al notar las nuevas dificultades a las que se enfrentaba.

Luego de una breve reflexión, el Cyborg se preparó para regresar marchando a pie ya que esta era su única opción. Él planeaba dirigirse a la antigua ciudad que encontró primero y así reencontrarse con la fuente de agua. Desde donde estaba ubicado hasta las ruinas los separaban tres días y con ello sería un tiempo largo sin comer o podía solucionarlo con la fauna autóctona.

Antes de comenzar la dura caminata, fue necesario quitarse la armadura y retraer el diapasón gigante debido a que estos materiales, al ser metálicos, se calentaban demasiado con el sol y eso no era muy conveniente. Afortunadamente, él tenía encima una cantimplora con agua y el GPS junto con los mapas con lo cual no formaron parte de las cosas perdidas.

A pesar de que mantenía la misma velocidad que la marcha del animal, no era lo mismo: ahora nadie lo llevaba a cuestas con lo que fue más cansador. Caminó por días y, en las noches, se acurrucaba en la arena cubriéndose con el abrigo que tenía puesto. Aquellos días fueron los más difíciles que tuvo que soportar en la travesía y el clima no facilitaba las cosas. Estaba más que cansado, con hambre y sediento ya que tenía que racionar lo poco que tenía y los animales eran muy escasos.

Durante la noche del segundo día de caminata, repentinamente se le apareció un recuerdo que podría salvarlo.

"Sólo dígame su ubicación e iré a buscarlo con mi submarino cuando quiera volver." Había comentado N. Gin al escuchar que el regreso sería complicado.

"Bien. Sólo activaré la señal en el GPS para que él la reciba y venga a buscarme", decidió y llevó a cabo sus pensamientos.

El dispositivo demostró en su pantalla que ya estaba emitiendo las coordenadas, pero… ¿Podrá venir a rescatarlo a tiempo?


	3. El rescate

**Hola. ¡Gracias por sus ****_reviews_****!**

**Crystalchan2D: gracias por el ****_follow_**** y qué bueno que la historia siga siendo interesante.**

**RegiLin: gracias por el apoyo. Estos primeros capítulos los actualizaré rápido pero, a partir del capítulo seis, será cada semana como siempre, eso espero.**

**¡Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo tres: El rescate**

Hace unas cuantas horas de que el doctor Nefarious Tropy había activado la señal de rescate en su GPS modificado hacia al reciente integrante del N Team, es decir, a N. Gin quien se ofreció a ayudar el día en que el viajero se despedía de su grupo. Aquellas horas correspondían a la noche y, por ende, al tiempo de descanso pero le fue imposible tratar de dormir en la intemperie y con temperaturas bajo cero a su alrededor.

A la mañana siguiente, él había calculado que pronto se encontraría de nuevo con las antiguas ruinas que les había proporcionado una razonable cantidad de agua, pero no se las veía por ninguna parte. La situación empeoraba ya que le dio el último trago de agua a su cantimplora; ya no tenía más de ese líquido vital. Debido a su cansancio y a esto se adiciona la necesidad de comer y de beber, la caminata por el desierto se hacía cada vez más difícil. Marchaba con lentitud y con pesadez. Se preguntaba sobre el paradero de su colega que prometió ayudarlo que no aparecía y seguían pasando las horas.

Al obtener el libro del tiempo era necesario seguir con vida y ese fue su motivo para regresar y cumplir su sueño de completar sus trabajos. Trataba de concentrarse en lo que haría y de mantenerse optimista, puesto que el ambiente propiciaba perder la noción de espacio y de perderse fácilmente.

Los intentos por pensar en otra cosa fueron en vano: cada dos por tres se preguntaba sobre el por qué de la gran tardanza que llevaba el rescate e incluso pensó en lo peor: que no iba a venir y terminaría muriéndose en el desierto para convertirse en una momia, como le sucedió a muchas personas. Los rayos del sol lo golpeaban sin piedad y las arenas dificultaban los pocos pasos que daba. Sólo podía verse miles de dunas de arena por doquier sin ningún rastro de civilización actual o extinta, o incluso de vida.

Se detuvo obligatoriamente a las horas de intenso sol y se quedó allí, esperando y tratando de recuperar fuerzas. Aparte del calor sofocante había un espantoso silencio y pensó que podría serle útil cuando vengan por él pero, a su vez, se sintió el único ser en la Tierra y que nadie podía escucharlo ni ayudarlo. Horas después siguió caminado sin ánimos y fue que al atardecer se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía más fuerzas y se dejó caer en el suelo sin intentar levantarse siquiera.

"Se acabó… Ya no vendrá por mí." Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos con lentitud preparándose para descansar eternamente. "Tantos años de investigación, tantas dificultades se presentaron en este viaje para obtener el libro, y en los anteriores para reunir los datos, para perderse y quedar en la nada." Se quedó en el suelo por algún tiempo esperando irse a un lugar mejor, sin embargo, sintió que lo estaban levantando y agitando. Intentó abrir sus ojos pero veía borroso. Escuchaba sonidos pero no los entendía. Al rato sus sentidos respondían algo mejor.

—¡Doctor Tropy: reaccione por favor! ¡Doctor Tropy! —vociferaba esa voz que le resultaba familiar.

Reconocía aquella voz algo robótica y su vista se aclaró para notar a N. Gin con cierto temor en su expresión.

—N. Gin:… ¿Estas aquí o… ya estoy muerto? —dijo con torpeza en sus palabras y sintió desfallecerse por la falta de energía.

Efectivamente, se trataba del joven doctor del misil en la cabeza, quien lo estaba haciendo reaccionar con algo de éxito pero, al notar que el viajero acabó sus fuerzas desplomándose en la arena, decidió arrastrarlo hacia el interior de su transporte de guerra. Una vez allí, lo acomodó con cuidado a una camilla. Debido a que el viajero perdió el conocimiento, parecía confundido y muy cansado, el Cyborg del ojo robótico llegó a la conclusión de que estaba sufriendo una moderada insolación.

Rápidamente, fue a administrarle compresas frías en la cabeza, encendió un ventilador y le elevó sus piernas con almohadas. Como seguía inconsciente, fue necesario hidratarlo por medio de suero intravenoso. Cuando el paciente se encontraba bien atendido, N. Gin recogió las pocas pertenencias de su colega y, una vez todo listo, activó su vehículo mejor conocido con las siglas APC por _Armored Personnel Carrier_ y comenzó el viaje de regreso.

Luego de seis horas, el doctor especialista en el tiempo-espacio se despertó sintiéndose desorientado ya que se encontró dentro de una nave con tecnología avanzada a su alrededor. No recordaba cómo llegó a ese lugar y se sorprendió cuando tenía un suero inyectado en su brazo. Como ya se sentía mejor, intentaba quitársela.

—¡No lo haga! Aún no se ha recuperado del todo. No se lo quite —dijo una voz conocida proveniente de la cabina del conductor.

Al principio no reconocía aquella voz pero recordó ese tono robótico y estadounidense y, también que lo vio antes de dormirse. Ya sabía de quién se trataba y esa persona volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos.

—… N. Gin: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—En primer lugar, lamento por no haber podido venir más rápido. Cuando lo encontré estaba deshidratado e insolado así que tuve que tratar esos síntomas rápidamente.

—… Muchas gracias, aunque por poco ya me iba al otro lado —dijo sonriendo.

—Es que estuve ocupado. Hace una semana que no veo a los doctores Cortex y Brio. Creo que fue mala idea dejarlos solos. Ellos se pelean con frecuencia.

—También tuve ese mismo presentimiento. Será mejor que regresemos lo antes posible… ¿Acaso dejaste este vehículo en piloto automático?

—Así es… ¿Este libro es la herramienta que estaba buscando? —preguntó mientras sostenía el libro del tiempo.

—Sí. Por fin lo obtuve. Tanto esfuerzo valió la pena.

—Qué bien. Yo también conseguí lo que buscaba… Bueno, debe seguir descansando. Cualquier cosa me avisa —comentó y volvió al volante.

El Cyborg de piel azulada se sintió aliviado al continuar con vida. Afortunadamente, logró recuperarse con rapidez aunque su colega le sugirió seguir en reposo. Al hacer un conteo sobre los días de viaje, se enteró tristemente que había superado la semana, con lo cual, su vieja camioneta ya tenía un nuevo dueño. Además perdió el costoso dromedario, pero la obtención del libro del tiempo compensó las pérdidas.

Al día siguiente ya abandonó aquella cama y también el suero para tratar de ubicarse en el asiento del acompañante y averiguar qué fue lo que mantuvo ocupado al joven de cabello anaranjado. Hidratándose con bebidas deportivas más que conocidas, el euroasiático quiso pasar el rato conversando mientras regresaban al castillo.

—Doctor Tropy: será mejor que vuelva a recostarse. Todavía usted no está bien recuperado —dijo cuando éste se estaba acercando mientras seguía conduciendo.

—Gracias por la preocupación pero ya me siento mejor… Espera… ¿Cómo sabías que me estaba aproximando sin siquiera verme? No hice ningún ruido —cuestionó mientas ocupaba el asiento libre.

—… Cambiemos de tema ¿Sí? —expresó algo nervioso.

—¡No! Hace tiempo que me preguntaba cosas así por el estilo. No sabía cómo encontrabas cosas ocultas, o cómo es que sabes sobre todo. Estudiaste física y robótica pero no sé cómo es que sabes medicina.

—Creo que tendría que haber puesto el famoso cartel que dice "no hable con el conductor" —dijo con una risa nerviosa al final de la frase.

—¡N. Gin: quiero que respondas a todas las preguntas! —exigió fastidiado.

—¿No podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

—¡No! ¿Qué es lo que tanto tienes que ocultar?

El de iris azul claro se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Apretaba con fuerza el volante buscando las palabras indicadas en su mente. Nefarious lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos esperando una respuesta convincente. Por un momento pensó en dejar al viajero de nuevo en las calurosas arenas del desierto, sin embargo, descartó esa idea por el bien del N Team. No tuvo otra opción que decir la verdad ya que no se le ocurrió una mentira.

—Lo que le voy a decir no se lo diga a nadie, por favor… Antes de que me accidentara, estaba en un grupo dedicado a hacer robots en relación con hacerlos más inteligentes y con buenas habilidades. Al hacerlos más inteligentes estos podían ser capaces de aprender rápidamente y también podían entrar a Internet para saber de todo. Con las habilidades, ellos podían tener visión de rayos x, infrarroja, sensores de movimiento, etcétera. Nunca se llevó a cabo pero guardamos la parte más importante: el cerebro. Cuando me accidenté una parte de mi cerebro fue removida por lo que estaría…

—¿Muerto? —quiso completar.

—O por siempre inconsciente o un enfermo mental, no lo sé. Así que, ese grupo decidió que me colocaran ese cerebro robótico que también contrarrestaba la explosión del misil que tenía alojado. Finalmente todo salió bien sólo que tengo migraña crónica, y otras cosas más. Todas esas habilidades que mencioné antes las tengo.

Aquella explicación dejó aturdido al experto en el tiempo. Jamás se imaginó algo así. Por minutos quedó en silencio porque todos esos extraños comportamientos tenían una razón. Luego quiso seguir con el cuestionario pero fue interrumpido.

—Ahora le toca contar algo, doctor —esto lo sorprendió y, luego de pensar por un momento, contestó finalmente.

—… Mi verdadero nombre es Horace… Tu turno.

—Soy Nicholas —confesó simplemente pues ese no era un gran secreto—. Ahora usted.

—A ver... mis padres fueron asesinados. Mi padre era inglés y mi madre era china.

—Lo lamento… Mi madre murió cuando nací. Mi padre se volvió a casar y tuvieron un niño al cual llamó George. Mi madrastra huyó. Mi padre consentía a mi hermanastro y a mí me echaba la culpa sobre todo lo malo que le pasó… Mi familia es de Inglaterra.

—Si eres inglés ¿Por qué tienes ese acento? —preguntó extrañado.

—Por una compañera de la Academia de madame Amberley. Éramos buenos amigos. Ella se sentía sola porque no había compañeros con esa nacionalidad y adopté ese acento para acompañarla. Ella tenía más edad y, cuando egresamos, me convenció para que trabajemos en el Ministerio de Defensa. En el día de mi accidente, ella falleció.

—… Lamento eso… Ella debió ser especial.

—Sí. Qué cruel que es el destino ¿No? No pude hacer nada para salvar a Caroline. Si tengo un lado bueno, se debe por ella —dijo tristemente.

—Bueno… ahora sí cambiemos el tema… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste la semana pasada?

—Ya van dos preguntas seguidas, doctor... No importa; responderé de todas formas… Uno de mis sueños es tener un acorazado. Buscando por Internet, alguien publicó un antiguo buque a la venta. Ese fue el momento para reunir dinero y comprarlo.

—Y… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Lo conseguiste?

—Sí. Lo compré, lo restauré con tecnología y ahora quedó a cargo de la tripulación de mis androides asistentes de laboratorio aunque quisiera tener marineros que estuviesen vivos. Pienso recuperar el dinero vendiendo lo que sea, hasta armas.

—No sé de dónde sacas tanto dinero. Tienes esa nave voladora-submarino, este vehículo especial para desierto y ahora un acorazado.

—Pues… hackeo cuentas bancarias: las víctimas son las personas más adineradas del mundo y ni se dan cuenta de lo que hago. De esta forma, obtuve sumas millonarias.

—Pero… ¿Cómo fue que lo retiraste? Tu apariencia llama la atención.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que modifiqué a uno de mis androides para que pudiera hablar y hacerse pasar por una persona normal. Fue sencillo —manifestó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Hay otra cuestión que no comprendo:… ¿Cómo fue que los policías no te secuestraron tu transporte ya que está prohibido circular así en el desierto?

—Pude eludirlos ya que este transporte blindado es capaz de enterrarse y seguir avanzando bajo tierra, bueno, en este caso, en la arena.

—Tus creaciones son sorprendentes. Qué bueno tenerte en el N Team.

—Gracias. Es verdad lo que enseñaban en la Academia: pertenecer a un grupo facilita el trabajo y me siento perteneciente a este equipo, aunque a veces hay problemas.

Fue así que el viaje de regreso se hizo más rápido ya que ambos doctores mecanizados pasaron ese tiempo charlando y, además, el APC modificado avanzaba a toda prisa y las temperaturas extremas no eran percibidas en su interior. Al cabo de un par de días, los dos hombres arribaron al hogar del euroasiático. El plan era prepararse para abandonar de nuevo el edificio para volver a reunir a los integrantes del N Team.

El doctor de piel azulada ya se había recuperado en su gran mayoría de los efectos dañinos de los rayos solares y la falta de recursos. Al llegar a su casa, decidió descansar por un momento de aquel largo viaje, por supuesto invitando a acompañarlo a N. Gin quien se quedó sorprendido por las numerosas antigüedades que adornaban el lugar.

—Primero quiero darme un baño, luego comeremos algo y nos iremos ¿Esta bien? —notificó el dueño del hogar y por su parte, el de cabello anaranjado asintió.

Después de unos minutos, el teléfono sonó y no quedaba otra opción que el visitante respondiera. Alarmado por el sonido del aparato, el dueño de casa, quien ya había terminado de asearse, bajó rápidamente para atender el llamado. Al llegar a ese lugar, se encontró con el invitado quien respondió hablando en chino; esto lo sorprendió. El joven cortó la llamada con fastidio en su expresión.

—¡Otra vez estos comerciantes molestos! …No era nada importante, doctor.

—No sabía que podías hablar en chino.

—En realidad, no sólo ese idioma. Hay muchos traductores circulando por Internet.

—… Bueno… voy a preparar algo para comer, pero antes llamaré al castillo.

Mientras que Nefarious se dirigía hacia el teléfono, el doctor del misil en la cabeza fue a ducharse también. Al terminar, él se encaminó hacia donde estaba el cocinero para ayudarlo. Se presentó allí con el cabello aún medio mojado y vistiendo algo informal. Por su parte, Tropy vestía algo más formal, como era de costumbre.

—Llamé y no contestaron. Presiento que algo malo le ocurrió a Cortex y a Brio... Creo que podríamos marcharnos al atardecer. Otra cuestión: ¿No te pasa nada cuando te mojas la cabeza? —preguntó mientras levantó la mano para tocar ligeramente la parte metálica del rostro de su colega pero tuvo que retirarla de repente con algo de dolor.

—Sí… me electrocuto un poco pero ya me acostumbré —dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

El Cyborg de brazo mecánico lo miró de forma extraña y siguió con su trabajo.


	4. La reunión

**Hola. ¡Gracias por sus ****_reviews_****!**

**RegiLin: qué bueno que te guste más. Tenía ese temor de que los lectores se decepcionarían ante tremendo cambio. Ahora estoy un poco más tranquila.**

**Mr. NBA: pero qué exageración :D y qué bueno que te haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: La reunión**

Luego de que los doctores Tropy y N. Gin descansaran un poco después del largo viaje de rescate por el desierto más traicionero de China, ambos se preparaban para volver a reunir al N Team. La siguiente parada en el trayecto hacia la isla en donde estaba el castillo era el acorazado propiedad del joven de cabello anaranjado. Ellos querían llegar lo más pronto posible para reencontrarse con sus colegas ya que ambos sentían un mal presentimiento acerca de la mala relación que tenían esos dos.

Antes de dirigirse a la embarcación, el hombre de piel azulada dejó todo listo para marcharse nuevamente de su hogar: empacó algunas de sus pertenencias así como su típica armadura y su arma personalizada en forma de diapasón, y, a lo último, activó las alarmas y las cámaras de seguridad. Cuando ya acabó, él se subió al extraño vehículo de su compañero mecanizado y se encaminaron hacia el puerto más cercano.

Por fortuna, la policía no percibió la presencia de ese particular transporte de guerra de unos ocho por tres metros de largo y con un sistema de lanzamisiles a la vista. Luego de un par de horas, los científicos lograron divisar las aguas del océano. Al llegar a ese lugar, el más joven pidió a su colega abandonar el APC. El euroasiático desconocía la razón de esto pero accedió al pedido sin preguntar sobre ello. Una vez afuera, sí quiso preguntar algo que le inquietaba.

—¿Y ahora cómo llegaremos a tu acorazado, N. Gin? —preguntó mientras contemplaba el mar y el horizonte del atardecer.

—Cuando los asistentes androides lo aproximen un poco más. Ya los estoy contactando. Ya vendrán enseguida.

—¿Cómo es que los estas llamando? No veo que tengas un teléfono o algo así.

—Al acceder a Internet puedo enviarles un _e-mail_… Listo. Ellos me contestaron y ya vienen para acá. Ahora tengo que cambiar la modalidad del blindado.

Con sólo una mirada del ojo robótico, como el láser de un control remoto, el transporte se iba transformando de a poco en uno apto para sumergirlo en el agua. Por suerte, no había curiosos alrededor para observar el extraño suceso. En poco tiempo, luego del constante ruido a metal, el transporte ya estaba listo y ambos subieron para continuar viajando bajo el agua.

Debido a la oscuridad, Tropy no pudo apreciar el mundo submarino a través de las ventanillas; solamente una tenue luz iluminaba el camino. Se notaba que la nave viajaba a gran velocidad, sin embargo, al poco tiempo, esta se detuvo. Aún el hombre de brazo robótico seguía con la incertidumbre sobre cómo subiría a bordo del navío. Luego de un breve momento, se sintió una fuerte sacudida, situación que alarmó al acompañante y aún más cuando la nave comenzó a subir lentamente sin que N. Gin lo hubiese activado.

El conductor se mostraba tranquilo, estaba de brazos cruzados, mientras que Tropy no sabía qué estaba pasando. El submarino continuó ascendiendo hasta salir del agua y seguir así por varios metros. Volvió a sentirse una fuerte sacudida con un estruendo que demostraba que el vehículo aterrizó en una superficie sólida.

—Bien. Ya llegamos —avisó el conductor mientras tocaba unos botones que apagaban el motor del submarino.

—¿A dónde? ¿Al acorazado?

—Así es. Bienvenido a bordo, doctor Tropy —dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Efectivamente, ambos se encontraban en el enorme barco de guerra que, posiblemente era el único activo en el mundo; los acorazados fueron reemplazados por portaaviones. El almirante le había explicado a su colega sobre cómo había llegado al barco: que el submarino pudo subir a bordo gracias a un sistema que lo sujetaba por un poderoso imán. Luego de bajar del transporte anfibio, los dos se dirigieron hacia el interior del buque blindado. A la entrada, los estaba esperando un androide asistente vestido con ropa de marinero.

—Dirige el rumbo hacia las islas del sur de Australia —ordenó el almirante al autómata.

—A la orden, almirante —respondió ya que este era el único capaz de hablar.

Mientras que el robot cumplía la orden, N. Gin guió a su colega hacia uno de los camarotes de visitas para que pudiera dejar sus cosas. Los pasillos eran estrechos y casi laberínticos; fácilmente cualquiera podría perderse de no ser por las señalizaciones. Al llegar a ese lugar, el invitado dejó su equipaje y luego ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina para que el dueño del navío pueda ofrecerle un té.

—Llegaremos en un par de días, creo que en cinco. Espero que todo esté bien por allá.

—Eso espero —dijo Nefarious apesadumbrado—. Aún me resulta un misterio el por qué el androide te llamó "almirante", cuando en realidad debería ser "capitán".

—… Debido a que no me creo ser tan superior como para ocupar ese rango.

—Pero como das las órdenes eso te hace ser un capitán y, sin embargo, prefieres que te llamen "almirante". La verdad es que eres extraño— reflexionó bromeando al final y obtuvo como respuesta una débil risa por parte del Cyborg del misil en la cabeza.

Esos días fueron vividos con preocupación y, al mismo tiempo, con optimismo, pues quienes se habían alejado de la base de operaciones del N Team regresaban con nuevas herramientas que beneficiaban a todo el equipo y así lograr su objetivo: dominar el mundo. Durante el día, el visitante logró ver con claridad ese gran acorazado que reunía antigüedad y la más moderna tecnología al mismo tiempo.

Ese buque había costado millones de dólares y todavía se estaba refaccionando con el trabajo de la tripulación de androides asistentes. Como se trataba de un barco de guerra, este contaba con infinidad de armas de distinto modo de ataque e impacto, como por ejemplo había lanzamisiles y torpedos a la vista.

Al atardecer del quinto día de viaje en la adquisición principal de N. Gin, ya se encontraban cerca de las tres islas, especialmente donde se localizaba el castillo medieval actualizado. Una vez anclado el barco, el paso siguiente es ir a la isla en cuestión utilizando otro transporte. Para esto fue requerido el vehículo volador.

Como el doctor especialista en tiempo-espacio tenía un mal presentimiento, él se dirigió hacia allá vistiendo su típica armadura y portando su diapasón gigante sin liberar, aunque preparado para lo que sea. Por su parte, el almirante tuvo que dejar nuevamente su acorazado en manos de la tripulación robótica, aunque por un breve momento.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia ese lugar, ambos notaron un espeso humo que provenía del castillo y ese fue el momento para admitir que tenían razón. Al aproximarse aún más, confirmaron que el edificio estaba envuelto en llamas. Pensaban que algo malo sucedería pero no se habían imaginado tal gravedad. Ahora era una misión de rescate.

Además de todo esto, también percibieron que había un ligero camino humo que se dirigía hacia el mar y desconocían la razón de esto. Fue entonces que el portador de la armadura había tomado una decisión al descender la nave a la entrada del castillo.

—Será mejor que nos separemos para ahorrar tiempo. N. Gin: tú te encargarás de la búsqueda de sobrevivientes en el castillo mientas que mi tarea será ver el por qué de ese camino de humo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Podré rastrearlos con mi visión infrarroja pero de me dificultará al haber tantos puntos de calor. Aún así, me las arreglaré. Buena suerte, doctor —respondió y se adentró sin temor al lugar incendiado con algo de prisa.

Luego de tanto buscar, N. Gin no encontró nada: no había rastros de sus colegas ni de algún mutante. No le fue difícil la búsqueda ya que al tener sensores de movimiento se daba cuenta si alguna parte del techo o del suelo se colapsaría, o si habría algún sobreviviente. Lo que también sintió en ese tiempo fue algo de tristeza al ver que la sede del N Team se estaba destruyendo lentamente con el fuego, consumiendo todas las pertenencias: las máquinas y el trabajo del equipo. Además él sintió una extraña combinación entre pena y furia al encontrar a sus androides dañados, convertidos en varios pedazos de metal.

"Se acabó. Aquí no hay nadie.", dijo para si mismo el doctor de media cabeza robotizada, aunque no la mitad justa ya que el metal no tocaba su boca ni su oreja derecha, y luego de cansarse de buscar, se encaminó hacia la salida.

Por otra parte, el doctor Tropy seguía ese extraño rastro de humo. Para esto tuvo que descender hacia la playa pasando por el camino oculto que conectaba el castillo con el depósito llamado Cortex Power y por ese lugar también. Él no había tenido la ocasión de conocer ese edificio antes, con lo cual atravesarlo fue algo complicado. Tuvo que pasar por estrechos caminos que evitaban tocar los canales de desechos tóxicos, encontrarse con algún que otro artefacto agresivo y con las tuberías ardientes o congeladas.

Con algo de dificultad, el Cyborg superó esos obstáculos y logró ver las aguas del mar tropical. La señal se terminaba cerca de allí con lo que se necesitó seguir caminando más. Las arenas dificultaban el paso aunque a estas las prefirió a diferencia de las del desierto. Cuando estuvo más cerca, apresuró el paso y notó que el rastro terminaba a unos cuantos metros dentro del mar.

Las olas presentaban un problema para observar claramente aquella cosa que producía humo, hasta que logró ver algo flotando. Al principio no sabía de qué se trataba pero se dio cuenta que aquello era la inconfundible cabeza de su colega quien tenía marcada la inicial de su nombre. La única opción en ese momento era nadar, así que se quitó con rapidez su armadura, la cual significaba un peso extra, y se adentró a las aguas con desesperación.

Nadó a la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía y llegó hasta Neo antes de que este se convirtiera en alimento de tiburones. Allí estaba Cortex, aferrándose a un trozo de madera con el conocimiento totalmente perdido. Acto seguido, el experto en el tiempo sujetó a su amigo y lo arrastró para trasladarlo fuera del agua, esté o no con vida. Al llegar a la playa, Neo seguía inconsciente y era necesario reanimarlo.

Tropy no entendía qué hacía el líder del N Team en el agua y cómo llegó hasta allí, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento y comenzó la resucitación cardiopulmonar. En primer lugar debía evaluar si podía respirar así que lo ubicó boca arriba para que pueda abrirse la vía aérea: notó que no lo hacía.

Debido a que el hombre de tez azulada recordaba que era más efectiva una desfibrilación en estos casos, por lo tanto, le dio una leve descarga eléctrica con su brazo robótico. Con cada administración comenzaba a desesperarse al no obtener resultados positivos.

—¡Reacciona, Neo! —gritó golpeando el suelo con sus manos al notar que no lograba nada con su método.

Decidió aumentar los voltios y nada ocurrió; seguía en ese mismo estado. Comenzó a desesperarse, hasta se levantó del suelo para pensar mientras caminaba con pasos veloces. Recordó la otra opción: las compresiones torácicas, así que, teniendo cuidado con su brazo robótico, comenzó a hacerlo.

—¡Reacciona, por favor! —gritó al no lograr nada.

Cuando pensó en lo peor, sorpresivamente Cortex reaccionó tosiendo muy fuerte. Al dejar de hacerlo, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver dónde se localizaba y se encontró con su colega experto en el tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Nefarious? —preguntó mostrándose desorientado.

—Sí, soy yo. Por poco te mueres ahogado, Neo —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Por su parte, el resucitado se veía pensativo, tratando de recordar, pero su cansancio le ganó y volvió a recostarse en la arena totalmente dormido. Al de los relojes no le pareció buena idea; Neo estaba mojado con lo que podría enfermarse, así que, para evitar esto, no tuvo otra opción que cargarlo en brazos y llevarlo al acorazado.

Durante el camino, el hombre azulado trataba de resolver el dilema de cómo fue que Neo fue a parar al mar. También pensó que si no fuera por ese extraño camino de humo, el N Team tendría un miembro menos. Pero aún se preguntaba la primera cuestión; sabía que el de barba candado era capaz de nadar, entonces… ¿Por qué casi se muere ahogado? Mirando con detenimiento el camino de humo, este comenzaba más arriba del techo del castillo así que… ¿Se cayó desde allá arriba? Si era cierto, eso explicaría su impedimento para nadar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, doctor? —preguntó N. Gin algo preocupado al ver a Cortex desfallecido y a ambos con signos de haber estado en el mar.

Esa pregunta hizo al euroasiático salir de sus pensamientos y demoró en responder.

—… Lo encontré en la playa pero parece que está bien.

—Pero… ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta allá? Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Será mejor que lo llevemos al acorazado de inmediato.

—Pero… ¿No había nadie en el castillo?

—No, no sé en dónde se habrá metido el doctor Brio. Creo que se fue por su cuenta. Pero debemos atender a Cortex ahora.

Y con esto los tres subieron a la nave voladora y se dirigieron hacia el buque de guerra. Quienes estaban conscientes se mostraron pensativos durante el corto viaje y el de cabello anaranjado notó intranquilidad en su colega mas no quiso preguntar a qué se debía eso; sólo se limitó a conducir lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar, colocaron al doctor dormido a una de las camillas de la enfermería y fue necesario quitarle la ropa mojada. Este trabajo lo hizo uno de los robots tripulantes que actuaba como médico; por su parte, el rescatador fue a cambiarse a su habitación ya que también estaba mojado.

Cuando el de brazo robótico se encontraba cambiado, decidió acompañar a su colega mecanizado en el puente de mando. En ese lugar había pantallas y botones por todas partes formando un largo tablero de control el cual señalaba que tenía una avanzada tecnología, así como también se veía, una gran vista del océano.

—Ahora que el castillo está destruido… ¿Dónde será la sede del N Team? —preguntó el almirante algo preocupado.

—… No lo sé. Pero por ahora, este será su lugar provisorio —respondió con poco ánimo mientras miraba el mar.

—Todo esto es extraño: el incendio del castillo, la desaparición de Brio y la insólita ubicación de Cortex.

—Tienes razón. Espero que todo esto pueda aclararse.


	5. La reorganización

**Hola.**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo número cinco.**

**Espero ver más ****_reviews_**** pero, si no tienen nada que decir, podrían escribir "sin comentarios" y listo. Esto es para saber si hay alguien leyendo mi fic.**

**De todas formas, seguiré actualizando ya que me tomé un tiempo para trabajar en mis historias y quiero compartirlas. Además es para agregar más fics al fandom de Crash.**

**Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: La reorganización**

Transcurrieron unas cuantas horas desde que el doctor Neo Cortex había ingresado a la enfermería del acorazado de N. Gin. Él aún seguía dormido puesto que había agotado todas sus fuerzas al enfrentarse a Crash, al nadar y tratar de llegar a tierra ayudándose con un simple trozo de madera para mantenerse a flote. Simplemente él podía haber muerto, ahogado en el mar, de no ser por la ayuda a tiempo del doctor Nefarious Tropy.

En cuanto a este último, él pasó su tiempo charlando con el almirante y, cuando quería un momento solo, se encerraba en su camarote investigando el libro que tanto fue a buscar. Las horas pasaban y Neo no se despertaba; al parecer los sucesos desconocidos que ocurrieron en el castillo lo dejaron muy débil. Era toda una incógnita para los dos Cyborg aquellos hechos que llevaron al incendio del edificio, la desaparición del doctor Brio y de que el creador del "lava-cerebros" haya terminado dentro del mar.

Todo eso parecía muy extraño y ambos científicos especializados en física esperaban a que el dormido despertara y así despejar las dudas. Mientras que el hombre de los relojes leía detenidamente el "Libro del tiempo", algo, o mejor dicho alguien, interrumpió su concentración: se oían unos golpes en la gruesa puerta redondeada de su camarote. Con algo de fastidio, fue a atender y se encontró a su colega mecanizado.

—Disculpe, doctor Tropy, pero sólo quería avisarle que Cortex se despertó hace un rato y ahora sí podemos preguntarle sobre lo sucedido en el castillo.

—Bien… Ahora sabremos cómo fue a parar en el mar entre otras cuestiones —dijo con la misma actitud de "ya era hora".

Fue así que ambos se encaminaron con algo de prisa en sus pasos a la enfermería a través de los pasillos metálicos. Una vez en la habitación, se encontraron con el líder del N Team aún en la camilla junto con uno de los androides asistentes que actuaba como médico, incluso estaba vestido como tal. El paciente se mostraba recuperado físicamente pero se veía con cierta confusión en su rostro. Al notar la presencia de sus colegas, él fue el primero quien comenzó con las preguntas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo llegué a este lugar?

—Eso mismo quería preguntarte, Neo —respondió Tropy—. Cuando regresamos, vimos el castillo en llamas. Le dije a N. Gin que busque sobrevivientes en el lugar mientras que yo seguí un extraño camino de humo. Ese rastro terminó en el mar y allí te encontré. Estabas inconsciente y te llevamos al acorazado.

—¿Inconsciente? —dijo manteniéndose pensativo— …Ahora recuerdo. Me caí de mi aerodeslizador al agua por culpa de ese tonto bandicut y… no sé que pasó después.

—Tal vez lo recuerde después, doctor Cortex… ¿sabe algo sobre el doctor Brio? ¿Qué le ocurrió? —indagó el de cabello anaranjado.

—No se preocupen por él… Discutimos, nos peleamos y no quiero volver a verlo ni a escuchar su nombre. Así que olvídense de él porque tampoco regresará —contestó con algo de enfado en su voz.

—¡¿Qué?! —vociferaron los mecanizados al unísono totalmente sorprendidos y recordaron sus malos presentimientos.

—Como oyeron. Creo que fue lo mejor; ya no lo soportaba —sostuvo mientras sonreía con malicia—. Se puede saber, ¿por qué estamos acá y no en el castillo?

—… Del castillo sólo quedaron ruinas, doctor Cortex. El fuego lo devoró todo —informó N. Gin con algo de temor y tristeza a la vez.

—¿No pudieron apagar las llamas? ¿No se salvó nada? —preguntó algo triste.

Los dos Cyborg negaron lentamente con la cabeza. El casi calvo sólo se mostraba un poco entristecido al recordar todas sus pertenencias perdidas y se quedó en silencio por un rato. La quietud del ambiente fue interrumpido por el almirante quien salió del lugar para traerle algo de ropa al hombre recién dado de alta.

—No te preocupes tanto por eso, Neo; podemos solucionar esto —trató de animarlo un poco el doctor Tropy.

—Ese tonto bandicut lo arruinó todo… Aún no puedo creer que todo se perdiera —dijo algo enfurecido.

—Sólo son cosas materiales pero si piensas que lo peor es que el marsupial te haya vencido, podemos planearle una venganza —comentó mientras se acomodaba en una silla cercana a la camilla.

—¿Una venganza?... —reflexionó con una sonrisa macabra.

—Así es... No vamos a dejar que esto se quede así, ¿no? Aunque también no debemos descuidar nuestro plan principal: dominar el mundo.

—Por supuesto. Ya mismo estoy planeando algo; un plan que reunirá a los dos objetivos a la vez —respondió con su típica risa siniestra.

Luego de esto, ambos escucharon unos pasos que se estaban aproximando; se trataba del "capitán" de la nave. N. Gin, quien interrumpió la charla y dejó las prendas sobre la camilla. En ese momento fue necesario dejar solo a Neo para que se cambie.

Una vez todo en orden, Neo salió de la habitación y no se encontró con sus compañeros en el pasillo, así que decidió salir a buscarlos. Él no conocía para nada los caminos del acorazado; por eso se sentía perdido, como en el medio de un laberinto, hasta que pudo observar uno de los carteles con las indicaciones pegadas en la pared. Siguió la que enseñaba el camino hacia la cocina y, luego de recorrer un largo trayecto, se reencontró con el Cyborg de los relojes, quien estaba preparando un té.

—¡Este barco es todo un laberinto! —expresó llamado la atención del azulado.

—Sí, por eso N. Gin tuvo que poner esos carteles, Neo —comentó sin mirarlo, ya que conocía esa voz, y cuando se volteó a verlo, lanzó una breve risa.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó algo enfadado.

—Es esa bata de laboratorio que llevas puesta… Te queda como la de… Brio —explicó llevando una bandeja con la tetera y unas tazas, y luego recordó lo que había dicho el de cabello negro-azulado diciendo aquel nombre en voz baja.

—Te dije que no quería oír más ese nombre y no sé de dónde N. Gin sacó esto; me parece que es de esos androides —aclaró con su mal humor de costumbre.

Después de esto, el hombre de piel amarillenta se acomodó en un banco cercano a la mesa redonda del lugar. Por otro lado, el doctor Tropy le alcanzó una taza con la infusión a su compañero y aquel fue el momento para contarle al mecanizado lo sucedido en el castillo cuando éste se marchó para irse a China.

En medio del relato se sumó el otro integrante del N Team, evitando así que la historia se cuente de nuevo. Al finalizar esta, se continuó la narración con la hazaña en busca del libro del tiempo y el posterior rescate omitiendo, por supuesto, la parte en que N. Gin contaba su secreto, y siguieron así hasta la llegada al castillo en llamas. Al recordar los sucesos, a Neo le surgió en su mente una cuestión que había olvidado.

—Es cierto… ¡Los mutantes! ¿Dónde creen que estarán?

—Creo que aún trabajando en la isla desconocida —opinó el de piel azulada.

—Posiblemente… Revisé el castillo y no encontré ni un rastro de ellos. Si es necesario, nos dirigiremos hacia allá para verificarlo —propuso el almirante.

—Me parece que está bien… No creo que ese pelón se los haya llevado a todos... Sólo espero que no me dejara a los más incompetentes.

A partir de esto, y luego del té, el "capitán" se dirigió hacia la cabina de control para establecer un nuevo rumbo: la isla del gran árbol. Debido a que estaban algo cerca, el viaje les tomaría poco tiempo; tan sólo unas cuantas horas. Al día siguiente, el acorazado se aproximó lo más posible a la isla y quedó allí varado. El siguiente paso de esto fue seguir viajando con el APC anfibio para llegar a la playa, precisamente donde los mutantes tenían su taller y cabaña.

Durante un buen tiempo bajo el agua del mar tropical, los tres doctores tocaron tierra y rápidamente bajaron del vehículo. Mientras que el dueño del transporte se quedaba a vigilar su creación, los dos hombres restantes se adentraron a la selva en dirección hacia la cabaña de los animales.

Luego de caminar unos cuantos metros, lograron divisar esa construcción, así como también observaron a los mutantes Tiny Tiger y a los hermanos Komodo ocupados en sus asuntos personales: el primero se ejercitaba levantando troncos de árboles y los reptiles practicaban peleando con sus armas filosas, como siempre.

Debido al oído desarrollado que tenían los animales, estos notaron que alguien se aproximaba. Al ver al doctor de la gran letra marcada en la frente, los mutantes se decepcionaron; pensaron que sus vacaciones ya se habían terminado. Como ellos no pronunciaron palabra alguna debido a la sorpresa, la conversación fue iniciada por el líder del N Team, quien antes miró a su alrededor buscando algo.

—¿Y Koala Kong? ¿A dónde se fue?

—… Él se fue… —respondió Komodo Moe—, con el doctor Brio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Con que el pelón de los tornillos vino hasta aquí? —vociferó furioso.

—Así es, doctor —afirmó el otro reptil algo temeroso—. Y también se llevó a Pinstripe y a Tawna. Había alguien más pero no pude verlo bien.

—¿Has dicho "Tawna"? …Parece que el tonto bandicut se fue con las manos vacías —dijo siniestramente con una risa al final.

—¿Otro mutante más? —preguntó pensativo el Cyborg—. Parece que Brio dividió en partes iguales al número de los animales.

—¡Sí! Pero no me dejó elegir. ¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó Neo y luego se volvió a los mutantes—. Y ahora… ¿Dónde se metió ese loco canguro azul?

—Ripper Roo también ir pero no saber donde —contestó el tigre de Tasmania.

—Bueno… —dijo sin importancia ya que era mejor que ese insano no esté cerca de él—. Como son míos ahora, vayan por sus cosas que nos vamos.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿Ya no tenemos que trabajar? —reflexionó el dragón delgado.

—Se suspende esa tarea por un momento, hasta que vea cuál es la situación en la tribu —resolvió el hombre de baja estatura, precisamente de un metro sesenta, y agregó al ver que sus secuaces no se movían— ¡Ya oyeron!

Los evolucionados caminaron pesadamente hacia su casa y sin ánimos obedecieron las órdenes. Como no tenían muchas adquisiciones, el proceso fue rápido y así regresaron al anfibio. Al ver el almirante que sus colegas regresaron muy acompañados y encima con equipaje, comenzó a enojarse y aún más cuando Cortex habló.

—N. Gin: los mutantes vendrán con nosotros.

—Disculpe, doctor, pero ellos muestran que no están conformes con su decisión, además, creo que sentirán mal en el acorazado: se enfermarán y se sentirán apresados. No creo que eso le sirva —dijo con seguridad.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los evolucionados sonrieron instintivamente ya que ellos querían quedarse en la isla. Esta reacción fue percibida por los dos científicos.

—¿Acaso quieres que estos se queden acá? ¡No! ¡Se subirán a ese barco! ¡Haz lo que te digo, N. Gin!

El más joven del N Team se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos en señal de que no quería acceder al pedido y, con esto, el de la N tatuada comenzó a enfurecerse. Cuando parecía que se iniciaría uno de los famosos berrinches, el Cyborg de los relojes lo calmó tomándolo por un hombro haciéndose que se voltee.

—Neo, creo que N. Gin tiene razón. Es su barco así que él decide quien se sube o que es lo mejor para su adquisición. Los animales evolucionados estarán mejor acá y, ya viste que están bien. Igual estaremos cerca, por si los necesitas.

—… Está bien, Nefarious, que se queden —dijo resignado dando un suspiro pesado.

Los mutantes intentaron festejar pero se auto reprimieron para evitar que Cortex cambie de opinión o que los castigue. Fue entonces que los tres científicos decidieron regresar al buque de guerra, aunque antes y repentinamente, el hombre de poca paciencia quiso averiguar cómo iba el negocio de las frutas wumpas en la tribu de nativos de Papu Papu. Una vez en tierra, el dueño del vehículo se quedó a vigilarlo mientras que los doctores Cortex y Tropy se encaminaron hacia el gran portón de madera.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y, cuando N. Gin comenzaba a aburrirse de tanto esperar, escuchó que sus colegas gritaban y podía ver que ellos se dirigían hacia él a toda prisa.

—¡Enciende la nave, N. Gin! ¡Nos atacan! —vociferó Neo.

Al parecer los indígenas ya no querían continuar con la asociación y trataban de echarlos de la isla con una lluvia de lanzas. Una de estas armas primitivas hizo que el que dio la orden tropezara cayendo fuertemente al suelo y le costaba levantarse para retomar la carrera. El Cyborg de metro noventa vio que su colega no se reincorporó y fue a ayudarlo haciendo un escudo de energía con su diapasón gigante en el momento de vulnerabilidad. Los nativos se acercaban cada vez más y Tropy no podía con el ataque al arrastrar a su colega y defenderse al mismo tiempo. Podía disparar bolas de energía, pero no lo hacía porque los mataría.

—¡N. Gin, ayúdame! —pidió el de tez azulada a gritos.

El doctor del ojo robótico escuchó el pedido y fue acercándose como pudo aprovechando el escudo. Cuando estuvo cerca de sus colegas y de los soldados salvajes, exclamó advirtiendo algo.

—No miren a los indígenas —dijo seriamente.

No sabía por qué pidió eso pero el portador del diapasón accedió sin preguntar y repentinamente apareció una intensa luz. Al terminar esta, luego de unos segundos, el de la armadura observó que los guerreros se tallaban los ojos y algunos caminaban sin rumbo. Llegó a la conclusión de que esa luz dejó ciegos momentáneamente a los agresores y fue así que, aprovechando eso y con gran velocidad, los tres doctores abordaron a la nave y se sumergieron a las profundas aguas del océano.

—Déjenme adivinar: se acabó el negocio, ¿verdad? —preguntó N. Gin mientras conducía.

—Así es —respondió Cortex con algo de furia—. Ahora tendremos que buscar otra fuente de ingreso porque ni siquiera podemos poner un pie en esa isla.

—De todos modos, era un negocio que fácilmente podía reemplazarse; podemos conseguir otro mejor —comentó el de los relojes.

Los tres doctores se quedaron pensativos durante todo el viaje de regreso al acorazado.

Aunque gran parte de las actividades se arreglaron, aún había cuestiones a solucionar.


	6. El plan

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias por sus ****_reviews_****!**

**RegiLin: muchas gracias. Sí, la verdad es que son muy pocos los fics de Crash (comparados con los de Sonic). Trato de ser seria porque quiero llegar a ser profesional algún día y también, por qué no, que mis fics se usen como material de consulta porque les tengo un gran respeto a todos los personajes (que conozco). Ya estoy diciendo cualquiera, ¿no? :D**

**Siletek: no sos mala persona. Pensé que no comentabas porque seguramente te habrá decepcionado el que haya eliminado el fic. Te pido perdón por no seguir. Obviamente que ellos dos son y serán buenos amigos. Qué bueno que volviste; pensé que no me hablarías más.**

**Mr. NBA: lo importante es que ahora sí pude ver tu review. No entendí bien tu comentario (soy media torpe). ****Aunque Brio se fue, el resto del N Team sigue con sus planes.**

**¡Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: El plan**

La nueva organización del N Team dio su primera reunión "formal" en la cocina del acorazado después de los hechos ocurridos que llevaron a la destrucción del castillo y al alejamiento del doctor Brio. Durante aquella reunión, se trataron temas tales como la suspensión y cancelación del acuerdo que tenían con los indígenas para vender wumpas, las nuevas formas de adquirir capital para emplearlo con nuevos proyectos y no tanto: el teletransportador y las maquinarias que se perdieron con el fuego y, así como también, el lugar donde situar el trabajo del doctor Tropy.

Fue también donde el interesado en la evolución compartió con sus colegas una nueva información: otra forma de conseguir energía en gran cantidad. Otras piedras que tenían la misma característica que las gemas eran los _cristales_. Se asemejaban en ciertos aspectos ya que también flotaban y brillaban, pero estos eran de color rosado.

Estaban empecinados en conseguir mucho dinero y cristales puesto que Cortex tenía un plan en mente aunque relacionado con el proyecto anterior: dominar el mundo a través de un Cortex Vortex mejorado situado en una estación espacial que controlaría a todo animal y ser humano. Habían acordado que obtendrían fondos a partir de los ingresos de N. Gin ya que prometió ayudar al equipo, en este caso, dando una parte de lo obtenido al hackear cuentas y seguir financiando con las ventas de lo que sea, como armas o al cazar tesoros en barcos hundidos por medio de su buque de guerra.

En cuanto a la construcción de la máquina trasportadora, esta se realizaría en las cercanías del hogar de su creador ya que se encontraba en un lugar despoblado y en el medio de la nada. A partir de esta decisión, el euroasiático ofreció su casa temporalmente como nueva sede del N Team ya que un enorme navío no era un lugar adecuado para la pequeña Nina, quien volvería en vacaciones.

Fue así que se resolvió que mientras N. Gin se ocupara de sus negocios y de conseguir la mejor tecnología, Cortex y Tropy se encargarían en la construcción de ambos aparatos.

—El plan suena bien, además esta vez el bandicut no tendrá ocasión de arruinarlo ni nada —comentó el hombre de piel azulada.

—Claro que no, es más, nos va a ayudar… Le tengo preparado una venganza… —dijo Neo maliciosamente con una breve risa al final.

—¡¿Qué?! —vociferaron sus colegas al unísono totalmente sorprendidos.

—Voy a engañarlo. Le diré que necesitamos los cristales para salvar a la Tierra o algo así para que nos facilite el trabajo de encontrarlos. Ya se me ocurrirá un buen verso.

—Bien, y como los cristales se hallan en lugares peligrosos, tal vez muera en el camino buscándolos pero, si lo logra, no seguirá viviendo con sigo mismo al enterarse que llevó al mundo a su perdición. Buen plan, Neo —reflexionó el experto en el tiempo-espacio.

—Gracias, Nefarious. Esta vez no fallaremos. Se lo merece por interponerse.

—Y si todo sale bien… —comenzó a decir el doctor del misil en la cabeza con algo de inseguridad— ¿Qué haremos después?

Sus colegas lo miraron con confusión y cierto enojo por esa pregunta. Demoraron en responder hasta que Neo le contestó con su típico mal humor.

—¿Cómo que qué haremos? ¡Dominaremos el mundo! ¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso eso te parece poco?!

—No, solamente me parece que es mucho… Pensé que sólo nos vengaríamos de ciertas personas, no de todo el mundo.

—¡¿Te parece mucho?! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? No decías lo mismo cuando viniste por primera vez al castillo.

—… No, eso fue solo una broma… —trató de sonreír ante los científicos que lo miraban con disgusto—. Los ayudaré con sus planes. Para eso estoy acá.

—Espero que sea así. Ya es suficiente que te haya perdonado por liberar a la bandicut, hermana de ese estúpido marsupial… ¿Se puede saber por qué la liberaste?

El joven de cabello anaranjado se sorprendió que Cortex supiera ese secreto que le había confiado a Brio y, al mismo tiempo, se sintió traicionado e incluso se enfureció con este último. A razón de esto, sentía que el calvo le debía un favor que, algún día se lo comunicará. Además temió que el otro Cyborg hiciera lo mismo aunque ahora era más importante responder la pregunta.

—… Es que… ella fue muy buena con Nina…

—¿Fue solamente por esa razón? —cuestionó el de la marca en la frente. La respuesta no fue muy convincente para los doctores y, por ello, quisieron indagar.

—Sí —pronunció simplemente—. Creo que ya nos fuimos de tema.

—Sí, tienes razón. Y Neo: no nos contaste sobre el primer día de clases de Nina —intervino el hombre de brazo robótico y así dejar de lado ese tema. Después de un breve momento de mantenerse pensando, el tío de la niña inició el relato.

—… Ese día llegamos justo a tiempo. Por suerte había ayudantes que me facilitaron el trabajo de descargar el equipaje. Al ingresar, había una gran cantidad de niños ya que luego serían distribuidos según las modalidades. A Nina la había anotado en la misma modalidad a la que fui: bioquímica.

—¿Bioquímica? Creo que a Nina no le habrá gustado eso. A ella no le gusta maltratar animales —interrumpió el almirante.

El relatador se limitó solamente a enviarle una mirada fulminante junto con un gruñido y con ese mismo sentimiento le indicó.

—A ella pareció no incomodarle y, si fuera así, ya me lo hubieran notificado hace tiempo… Prosigo: Antes de que los niños fueran distribuidos, la directora pronunció un breve discurso y, luego de este, los preceptores llamaron a los alumnos. Ese fue el momento en que me despedí de ella. La directora se encargó de hacerles un recorrido por la institución a los padres pero, como yo conocía bien la academia, me fui de allí y regresé al castillo.

—Por suerte no te encontraste con madame Amberley. Ella siempre se burlaba de ti y te trataba mal también, si mal no recuerdo —recordó Tropy.

—Hice lo posible para que no me reconociera, incluso traía puesto un sombrero para ocultar mi marca. Está de más decir que quería evitarla —al escuchar eso, el joven de medio rostro mecanizado soltó una fugaz risa y, para reprimirlo, el de cabello negro azulado le preguntó secamente— ¿En serio que nada se salvó en el castillo?

—… La gran mayoría de las cosas se perdieron aunque, en ese momento, estaba buscando sobrevivientes.

—¿Qué les parece si volvemos allá para darle una última revisión?

Como esto fue expresado por el líder del N Team, no había lugar para objeciones si no había buenas razones. Fue entonces que ambos asintieron y, con rapidez, el "capitán" dirigió el rumbo de su acorazado hacia la isla del castillo en ruinas. Debido a que partieron desde no muy lejos, a la hora ya se habían aproximado lo más posible en ese lugar. El viaje debió continuarse por medio de otro transporte, en este caso, fue utilizada la nave voladora.

Aterrizaron en la entrada del castillo y, por suerte, no había rastros de fuego, aún así los tres caminaron con cautela. Por las dudas, el experto del tiempo ya tenía puesto su típica armadura y había desplegado su arma en forma de diapasón. A su alrededor todo estaba cubierto por hollín y cenizas. Al parecer, N. Gin tenía razón sobre las pérdidas materiales: casi todo fue devorado por las llamas y por las posteriores explosiones de las máquinas.

A pesar de esto, Cortex estaba seguro de que encontraría algo importante y fue así que recorrieron todas las habitaciones del castillo, en lo posible. Como Tropy y el almirante habían guardado sus cosas antes de emprender sus viajes, sus habitaciones estaban prácticamente vacías pero sí sorprendió que el cuarto de Brio también lo estuviera.

—A pesar de que fue vencido por Crash, ese calvo monstruoso tuvo energía para tomar sus cosas y largarse —reflexionó el hombre de piel amarillenta.

Los demás no comentaron nada y continuaron caminando por los dañados pasillos dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del creador del Cortex Vortex.

—¡Cuidado! ¡El techo se desmorona! —advirtió en voz alta el inglés.

Al escucharlo, el portador del diapasón tiró a Neo hacia atrás a toda velocidad para evitar que le cayeran las piedras encima. Por su parte, el casi calvo le costó salir del susto. Cuando salió de ese estado, luego de un tiempo, preguntó.

—¿Cómo sabías que eso pasaría, N. Gin? Sólo escuchaba ruidos pero no creí que de eso se trataba.

—Es que él tiene buen oído, Neo —se metió Nefarious.

Esas palabras le habían asegurado que su secreto estaba bien guardado, y fue entonces que le respondió con una ligera sonrisa. Una preocupación que tenía se había desvanecido. Luego de eso, siguieron el camino y entraron a la alcoba buscada. El dueño de ese lugar entró con más prisa y fue directo hacia una caja fuerte. De allí sacó planos y más papeles y, debajo de la cama, sacó de un baúl un par de armas de rayo.

—Bien. Estos documentos, incluidos los de Nina, no se perdieron —comentó con algo de alivio y también porque estaba armado—. Bueno. Ya vámonos.

En el momento de retirarse, algo llamó la atención del más nuevo del equipo. Retirando las cenizas, descubrió que aún funcionaba el teléfono y mostraba que tenía varios mensajes. El hombre de barba candado reconoció ese número y se sorprendió: se trataba de la academia. Luego los escuchó atentamente y se quedó pensativo.

—¡Ya, Neo! ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? —se impacientó el hombre de la armadura.

—Es Nina. No quiere ir a clases. Se comportaba mal y ahora está triste.

—Tal vez porque no le gusta esa… —recordó el del ojo robótico pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Silencio! Aunque debe ser por otra cosa… Bueno, sigamos revisando rápido que mañana tendré que ir a la academia.

Después de eso continuaron buscando hasta que llegaron al techo. Afortunadamente no le había ocurrido nada al dirigible, así que podía utilizarlo para viajar mañana. También buscaron fuera del castillo, y siguieron con la playa.

Al adentrarse a la poca selva que había en la isla, notaron una pequeña ruina que tenía diseño indígena. Ellos nunca la habían visto después de haber explorado el lugar el primer día en la isla y, al tratar de abrirla, la puerta estaba sellada. Fue precisa la intervención de un disparo de un rayo de energía con el diapasón. Luego de la lluvia de los fragmentos de la puerta, había una gran oscuridad dentro de la sala. Ventajosamente, el dueño de esa arma también contaba con una linterna. Allí dentro se toparon con otra puerta que fue tratada como la anterior. Al disiparse el polvo, notaron un brillo extraño de color rosado.

—¿Acaso eso es un cristal? —preguntó N. Gin.

—No, tonto… ¡Es un cristal maestro! —respondió Neo con alegría y fue rápidamente a tomarlo.

Este cristal maestro poseía mayor tamaño que los cristales comunes y, según las investigaciones de este doctor, era más poderoso. Al final, el líder del N Team tenía razón: si logró encontrarse con cosas importantes y se sintió confiado, aún más que de costumbre. Acto seguido, no se separó por ningún momento de esta extraña piedra y quiso regresar con su propio vehículo. Fue acompañado por el Cyborg de los relojes mientras que el almirante retornó solo con su nave voladora.

Mientras conducía el dirigible, comenzó a preocuparse por su regreso a la academia: el lugar no se destacaba por su belleza y colores alegres, cuestión que asustaría a cualquier niño, pero Nina ya estaba advertida sobre todo esto así que el problema se debía a otra cosa que desconocía por el momento. Además, otro asunto era evitar en lo posible a la cruel directora ya que, aún siendo un adulto, ella intimidaba a cualquiera ya sea con su físico: era alta y gorda, o con su actitud de malvada. Su preocupación fue percibida por su compañero, quien quiso animarlo con unas palabras.

—Neo: ya se que te preocupa encontrarte con madame Amberley, así que te voy a acompañar mañana y no quiero un "no" como respuesta.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ya que le parecía extraño tal actitud—. Gracias.

Ambos llegaron en cuestión de minutos al gran barco de guerra. Por suerte, N. Gin, quien había arribado hace poco tiempo, ayudó a amarrar el transporte flotante y así lograron descender los dos pasajeros. Una vez en el interior del navío, se procedió a guardar el cristal maestro en un lugar seguro así como los documentos.

Al día siguiente, bien temprano, Cortex y Tropy se preparaban para viajar. Por otro lado, Gin también quería ver a Nina, sin embargo, el líder del N Team le pareció que era mejor que se quedara a cuidar el valioso cristal. Esa decisión no le pareció suficiente para cambiar de opinión aunque tuvo que acceder al pedido sin ánimos.

Cuando los dos científicos se acercaban a la institución, observaron que no había cambiado mucho a través de los años. Aún se mantenía la niebla oscura que rodeaba el edificio que se localizaba sobre una isla así como el enorme patio, la gran fuente de agua, los perros feroces que vigilaban la entrada, y los robots y conserjes monstruosos que ocupaban el lugar de auxiliares. La academia tenía un aspecto de gran castillo con estilo gótico, ya que en los techos más altos estaban adornados con grandes gárgolas de piedra.

Al acercarse lo suficiente, fueron atendidos por uno de los auxiliares y, al ingresar fueron derivados al preceptor, en este caso era una mujer, correspondiente a la modalidad que cursaba la niña. La preceptora era delgada, llevaba puesto un uniforme similar al de las alumnas, con cabello corto, de color castaño, y parecía tener más edad que ellos ya que se la veía con una expresión de cansancio y seriedad.

Al caminar por los pasillos, a ambos científicos les surgieron recuerdos de su paso por ese lugar ya que la institución no había hecho grandes cambios en la infraestructura. Seguía siendo oscura y tenebrosa, con cientos de _lockers_ pegados a las paredes, con cuadros de paisajes y retratos de gente importante.

A pesar de parecer una escuela en ruinas, era una de las más magníficas y costosas del país puesto que el deterioro sólo era un decorado, en parte, para asustar. Luego de que se acomodaran en la sala de la preceptora, ella les informó sobre los sucesos que los llevó a presentarse.


	7. La decisión

**Hola. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Mr. NBA: :D. Pero ¿quién es inglesa? ¿Madame Amberley? Ella es alemana (dato por Siletek)**

**RegiLin: ¿cuáles gemas? Puse que descubrieron el cristal maestro. Las gemas las encontrará Crash y se las dará a Brio, como en el juego.**

**Siletek: lo de escribir eso era una prueba. Al principio no me molestaba. La idea es esa: escribir sobre todos los juegos (misión imposible, ¿no?).**

**chr7: está bien que cuenten cosas personales; realmente espero que se arreglen tus problemas. Lo del descubrimiento lo cambié porque pensé que Cortex se re lastimaría (o aún peor) por semejante caída. Tengo una idea muy extraña para un fic de Sonic. Algún día lo escribiré.**

**Rafex360: aquí va tu pedido. Espero que te aparezcas por acá.**

**¡Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo siete: La decisión**

En la Academia de madame Amberley, los doctores Neo Cortex y Nefarious Tropy se encontraban reunidos con la preceptora de Nina y ella fue quien comenzó a hablar con firmeza en su voz dirigiendo su mirada al primero.

—Me informaron algunos profesores que su sobrina se negaba a realizar algunas actividades. Al pasar el tiempo esto fue empeorando: es normal que los niños hagan bromas pero ella no tenía límites hasta incluso la misma directora fue una de las tantas víctimas: las clásicas como la tachuela en la silla o hacer caer con el pie, y referido a sus manos: inventaba historias aterradoras y apretaba con fuerza los brazos de sus compañeros. Luego este comportamiento cambió de repente: lloraba en clases y, a lo último no se presentaba directamente a ciertas lecciones viéndose muy triste.

—Pero… ¿Qué clases evitaba? —preguntó el Cyborg con preocupación.

—Las clases de biología y en las que se manipulan animales. Al parecer, no quiere trabajar con ellos o no quiere maltratarlos. No lo sé con exactitud.

—No te enfades pero parece que N. Gin tenía razón sobre esto —el azulado le susurró a su compañero obteniendo de este una cara perro _bulldog_.

—Pienso que si habla con ella y la convence a seguir estudiando, este problema puede solucionarse —sostuvo la dama mirando al tío de la alumna quien se mantuvo pensativo.

Luego de meditar, finalmente el hombre accedió a la propuesta. Con esto, la mujer se retiró de la sala con el fin de buscar a la niña en cuestión para mantener una conversación con ella. A pesar de que tenían en mente la razón que llevaba a la pequeña a odiar las clases, la charla verificaría esa hipótesis o tal vez no.

Al cabo de dos minutos, la señora regresó y, atrás de ella, se encontraba Nina muy angustiada. Ella traía puesto el uniforme de la academia, el cual consistía en una camisa de mangas cortas color blanco y corbata roja. En el caso de las niñas, el atuendo se complementaba con un Jumper color azul oscuro, cinturón negro con una gran hebilla plateada, medias blancas hasta casi las rodillas y zapatos negros.

Sólo hace un mes que estaba en la institución y su piel se había puesto un tono más pálido producto de la alteración sanguínea por tener manos metálicas. Al ver caras conocidas, la niña rompió en llanto.

—¡Tío Neo! ¡Tío Tropy! —vociferó y se acercó a abrazarlos ya que los extrañaba.

—¡Nina! —dijo el verdadero pariente en voz baja pues le dolió ver esa reacción.

Cuando la alumna se calmó un poco, le facilitaron una silla para que se acomode y así dar comienzo a la indagación.

—Nina: ¿Quieres decirme por qué no querías ir a clases? —preguntó el hombre de piel amarillenta con amabilidad.

—Los niños son muy malos y los maestros también.

—Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No me gusta que lastimen a los animales. Por eso me enojé con todos.

En ese momento tuvo que admitir en su interior que su colega del accidente extraño tenía razón y odiaba tener que aceptarlo.

—No te sientas mal, princesa. Los experimentos con animales son buenos; luego los ayudarán. Sólo es un pequeño sacrificio con el fin de mejorarlos. Es necesario esto en nombre de la ciencia.

La explicación no le fue suficiente; aún la niña se mantenía firme en su decisión. El doctor siguió tratando de convencerla de alguna forma u otra pero nada funcionaba. Incluso le prometió cosas que cualquier niño hubiera aceptado al instante como premios y cualquier deseo, sin embargo, ella no daba el brazo a torcer. Como parecía que no había caso, la asistente del docente decidió intervenir finalmente.

—La gran mayoría de las clases en esta modalidad se relacionan con el trabajo con los animales. Si no le gusta, será mejor que se cambie a otra especialidad.

—¡Si! ¡Yo quiero hacer robots como el almirante! —comentó la niña con entusiasmo.

Fue allí donde el tutor legal lanzó un gruñido audible y maldijo en sus adentros al niñero. Al estar tanto tiempo en contacto con ese joven, seguramente la habrá convencido para que elija esa carrera y, también, sobre el buen trato a los animales y sobre cómo hacer bromas a los demás. No iba a aceptar que Nina ni nadie cambie la medida que le otorgó a la fuerza; él realmente quería que ella fuese su sucesora, pasando por lo mismo. Su compañero había notado esa expresión y, antes de que retara a la niña, lo interrumpió.

—Neo: no pasa nada si Nina estudia otra cosa. Seguirá siendo tu sobrina y la seguiremos cuidando. A veces debemos pensar en los demás de vez en cuando. Ella ha pasado por situaciones trágicas. Deja que sea feliz; se lo merece.

Ahora estaba molesto con su amigo: tenía razón y eso que dijo fue muy convincente. Luego de unos momentos, finalmente no le quedó otra opción que aceptar.

—Está bien, Nina, estudiarás física pero no pidas nada más y me debes un favor.

La niña estaba más que contenta y abrazó de nuevo a ambos. Con este cambio, se procedió a completar unas planillas y, luego de mudar las pertenencias de la pequeña a otro sitio. Ni bien estaba todo en orden, ese mismo día, Nina comenzó de nuevo sus clases despidiéndose antes con algo de tranquilidad de su "familia".

Mientras ellos se retiraban por los pasillos, escucharon una voz fuerte y muy conocida que provenía a la vuelta de este. Ambos se quedaron petrificados y no sabían qué hacer si esa persona notaba que ellos estaban allí.

—¡Estas castigado! —esto fue lo que le gritó a un alumno y esta era la frase que más decía la directora de la academia, madame Amberley.

Luego de esto surgió un silencio mortal pero pronto se oyeron pasos metálicos cada vez más fuertes; la señora se estaba aproximando. Los dos hombres se encontraban en apuros, especialmente el más bajo quien quería evitarla. No había escondites y tampoco podían salir corriendo de allí. Los pasos se escuchaban más y se ponían más nerviosos. Cuando madame Amberley apareció, el euroasiático abrió uno de los _lockers_ y metió allí a su compañero a una gran velocidad y sin pedirle permiso antes, luego lo cerró. El portazo llamó la atención de la antigua docente quien se aproximó a ese lugar.

—Con que era Nefarious Tropy; uno de mis mejores estudiantes. ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Hubo problemas con la pequeña sobrina de mi colega, el doctor Neo Cortex, quien no pudo asistir a solucionarlo así que vine en su lugar.

—¿Aún sigues en compañía del llorón de Cortex? La verdad es que no sé cómo fue que te hiciste amigo de ese gusano.

—Ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé, pero debo ayudarlo ya que él no puede sólo.

—Muy cierto. Aunque sería mejor que te busques otro grupo. Él es todo un perdedor.

—No sólo con él estoy. También estoy trabajando con N. Gin.

—… N. Gin; otro de mis mejores estudiantes —recordaba—. De esa manera pueden compensar la torpeza de ese llorón. ¿También estaba con ustedes, Nitrus Brio?

—Si, pero tuvo problemas con Cortex y se distanció del equipo. Ahora no sé dónde está.

—Ese gusano les traerá más problemas que soluciones; siempre lo dije. Sólo espero que lleven a cabo sus planes y, lo más importante, que no se olviden de quien los instruyó.

—Claro que no la olvidaremos nunca, madame Amberley. Bueno, hasta pronto.

Con esto, el ex alumno y la directora tomaron caminos distintos y, cuando la mujer se perdió de la vista del hombre azulado, este corrió con prisa hacia el locker donde estaba enlatado su colega. Al abrirlo, allí estaba aprisionado y con temor reflejado en su rostro. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no hacer ruido durante la conversación ya que casi iba a gruñir cuando hablaron mal de él y cuando no lo habían llamado "doctor". El Cyborg lo ayudó a salir de allí con algo de brusquedad y, una vez fuera, el miedo en su expresión cambió a fastidio.

—Eso me trajo recuerdos… hasta creo que tú también me encerraste un par de veces.

—Lo siento por lo de antes, es que en esa época desconfiaba de todo el mundo, pero aquí sí fue necesario. Será mejor irnos antes de que ella vuelva.

El otro respondió asintiendo y salieron de allí encaminándose hacia el dirigible para ir de nuevo al acorazado modificado. Durante el camino continuaron la charla.

—¿Así que me estas ayudando porque yo no puedo solo? ¿Qué tanto de lo que le dijiste fue verdad? —dijo Neo molesto mientras conducía su transporte.

—Sólo se lo dije para no estar en contra de ella; para seguirle la corriente. Todo fue mentira; no te sientas mal. Eres listo también —contestó desde el asiento de pasajeros.

—De acuerdo, Nefarious. ¡Como odio a esa bruja! Sólo espero que se muera pronto.

—No seas tan extremista pero, si llegara a ocurrir eso… ¿Qué pasará con la academia?

—… No lo sé. ¿Le cambiarán el nombre?

Ambos se quedaron pensativos pensando en la institución y la directora. Como el edificio, ella tampoco había cambiado mucho: seguía con sobrepeso al grado de obesidad, su cabello oscuro recogido con un rodete, las cejas finas, con el ojo izquierdo con un monóculo, con su collar de perlas y en este con un gran dije, su largo vestido negro, sus guantes largos y oscuros y sus piernas robotizadas. Lo que más llamaba la atención en ella era que tenía la frente tatuada con una gran letra A en color rojo.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de viaje, el dirigible llegó a su destino. Uno de los asistentes androides estaba en el lugar y ayudó a sujetar la escalera para que los pasajeros desciendan. Una vez en el acorazado, buscaron al almirante y los robots, que encontraron en el camino, les indicaban que el "capitán" estaba en el taller. Al aproximarse se escuchaba música electrónica que provenía de aquel lugar.

—Tal vez no lo deberíamos molestar. Creo que está trabajando —opinó Tropy.

—¡No! ¡Ahora se las verá conmigo por convencer a Nina para que estudie otra cosa!

—¿Pero no puedes esperar a que termine y salga de allí?

—… Bueno —dijo gruñendo—, pero por lo menos voy a decirle que baje el volumen de la música… Hay algo en ese sujeto que no me gusta.

Fue así que el más bajo entró allí sin permiso y, al poner un pie en el lugar, la canción se detuvo. Logró ver el equipo de audio que tenía el control remoto a centímetros del aparato pero no al dueño. Se preguntaba cómo apagó el sonido de esa máquina si no tenía en su poder el control y también sobre la luz intensa que encegueció a los nativos. El hombre del brazo mecánico también entró y ambos levantaron la vista y vieron una gran nave.

—¡N. Gin: ¿Dónde estás?! —vociferó el de la marca en la frente.

—Aquí —dijo y se bajó de la nave para acercarse a sus colegas—. Y… ¿Qué sucedió en la academia? ¿Nina está bien?

—Si, todo salió bien excepto que… ¡Por tu culpa tuve que cambiarla de modalidad! —gruñó e hizo un ademán de ahorcarlo.

—Vamos, Neo, no fue su culpa. O tal vez no quiso hacerlo a propósito. Tranquilízate —pidió el Cyborg de metro noventa mientras lo tomaba del hombro para frenarlo.

—Está bien… Ya veré con qué lo compensarás —dijo con mirada siniestra—. Otra cuestión: Si aquí está el control, ¿Cómo apagaste la radio?

—… Es que… la programé para que se apague a esa hora —explicó con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Sólo que me pareció muy raro que se apague justo cuando entramos. ¿Qué tiene de especial esta hora?

—Neo: ya estás muy preguntón. Vamos a la cocina. Prepararé un té —interrumpió Tropy intentando llevar a su colega a otro lado y así terminar con ese cuestionario.

—Fue sólo para limitar el tiempo de trabajo —respondió el inglés.

—Bueno —dijo aún desconfiando en las respuestas— ¿De donde salió esa luz cuando estuvimos en N. Sanity?

—De una linterna modificada —explicó aunque nuevamente no pareció conforme.

Y con eso los dos se retiraron por donde vinieron para seguir el pedido del maestro del tiempo. Después de caminar por los pasillos laberínticos del acorazado para terminar en la cocina, los doctores siguieron conversando mientras se hacía el té.

—¿Acaso no te da la sensación que N. Gin nos esté ocultando algo? ¿No te parece sospechoso su comportamiento? —reflexionó el de tez amarillenta.

—Todos ocultamos algo, Neo. Es normal.

—Puede ser, pero no confío completamente en él.

—Ya déjalo en paz. No ves que está ayudando a nuestro equipo.

—Tiene la obligación de ayudarnos si es que quiere seguir en el N Team.

—¿Acaso quieres echarlo? No podremos llevar a cabo nuestros planes si no hay un equipo. Así que no quiero volver a ver a "Sherlock Cortex" —comentó algo molesto.

Por su parte, este no respondió odiando que su colega tuviera la razón. En ese instante, el que estaba trabajando se apareció en la cocina interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Y ahora… ¿Cuál será la siguiente actividad del N Team? —preguntó el almirante.

—Como lo habíamos dicho: nos dirigiremos a mi casa y comenzaremos con las construcciones: el teletransportador, el Cortex Vortex mejorado y la estación espacial —respondió Tropy.

—Cierto… y… ¿dejaremos aquí a los mutantes?

—Supongo que los llamaremos cuando los necesitemos. ¿No es así, Neo?

—Si, está bien —dijo sin ánimos ya que seguía sospechando del más joven.

Durante esa reunión los tres se pusieron de acuerdo en los planes posteriores y comenzaron a llevarlos a cabo. Una vez en China, los científicos fueron a la casa del viajero y, en el gran galpón de este edificio, iniciaron las construcciones.

Trabajaron durante meses, precisamente casi un año y, durante ese tiempo, hubo ocasiones en que N. Gin tuvo que regresar al mar por herramientas y recursos. También tuvieron la visita de la pequeña Nina en dos ocasiones, donde se mostraba que estaba bien aunque había cambiado su dentición: dos de sus dientes incisivos superiores centrales crecieron un poco más de lo normal resultándole así unos dientes tipo conejo.

Cuando pasó el año, la estación espacial ya estaba en órbita y el teletransportador funcionaba correctamente, y ya tenía "accesos directos" a los lugares dónde podían estar los cristales. Los doctores Cortex y N. Gin fueron los que permanecieron en el espacio, mientras que Tropy vigilaba de cerca a su creación.

Ya todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba el "invitado de honor" para que recolecte las piedras.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia del lado de Cortex y compañía. La próxima semana empezará la de Brio y sus mutantes.**


	8. La confesión

**Hola. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Crystalchan2D: también me pareció ver a Nina en DA encariñada con los animales, por eso lo puse y también por otras razones.**

**RegiLin: qué bueno; un fanfic de N. Gin y Coco. Ya quiero leerlo.**

**Siletek: por supuesto que la amistad entre ellos seguirá.**

**Mr. NBA: me parece que sí, aunque realmente no se sabe dónde está la academia.**

**chr7: para saber qué le pasará a Nina, tendrás que esperar al otro fic.**

**rafex360: aquello que estaba construyendo sí era ese robot. Más de un mes esperando por la continuación. Espero que actualices pronto.**

**Tal como lo dije la semana pasada, ahora la historia se centrará en Brio y sus mutantes.**

**¡Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: La confesión**

Hace un par de meses en que los mutantes Koala Kong, Fake Crash, Pinstripe Potoroo y Tawna Bandicoot vivían en una casa de campo cerca de Adelaide, Australia, bajo la tutela del doctor Nitrus Brio. Los cinco integrantes se relacionaban bien entre sí haciendo que convivencia sea en paz y, si había problemas, era por cosas sin importancia. Debido al buen comportamiento, los animales no llamaban la atención de los vecinos aunque también ayudaba el estar en el medio de la nada, muy lejos de la ciudad.

Aquel edificio alcanzaba justo para cinco personas, aunque realmente era para cuatro: era de una sola planta pero con un ático, el cual no era muy visitado. Adentro del mismo, el living y el comedor no estaban separados en habitaciones aunque los que sí los estaban eran los dormitorios: uno, propiedad del grisáceo y del anaranjado, con dos camas de una plaza, y, en el otro, el de la pareja, había una cama matrimonial. En general, el hogar estaba en buenas condiciones y contaba con algo más que lo básico.

A las afueras del hogar, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba un granero algo deteriorado, y, más lejos todavía, había una arboleda con gran cantidad de árboles de varios metros de alto y, algunos de estos servían como leña para la chimenea que estaba dentro de la casa. El trabajo de cortar madera era realizado por el gran koala.

El trabajo que realizaba el calvo, el de barman en la ciudad más próxima, mantenía la economía de la casa, aunque él quería continuar con su trabajo de científico malvado y ya tenía un plan en mente pero no estaba en condiciones de llevarlo a cabo. Tanto que había estudiado sólo para quedarse con un trabajo normal. Esto hacía que se desanimara y esto fue notado por los mutantes, que desconocían la razón de ello. Durante el desayuno, el cual era preparado por la pareja, así como el resto de todas las comidas, fue el momento en que se enfrentaron al hombre para averiguar qué le inquietaba.

—Doctor Brio: ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? —se animó a preguntar la chica rubia.

—… Nada… es que solamente no puedo seguir con mis investigaciones —respondió con tristeza en su voz.

—¿Cómo que no puede? —preguntó "Crash falso".

—No tengo recursos para llevar a cabo mi plan ni nada. Ni tampoco puedo arriesgarme a conseguir un mejor trabajo en la ciudad por temor a que me arresten. Ni puedo dejarlos tantas horas sin vigilancia si llegara a hacer horas extras.

Dicho esto, todos los animales bajaron la mirada en señal de comprender al científico, especialmente se notó más en el pandillero. Los mutantes se sintieron como un estorbo para el hombre, sin embargo, no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Después de esa charla, trataron de seguir con la rutina establecida. En uno de los paseos diarios al pequeño bosque realizado por el potoroo y la bandicut evolucionados, el primero aún seguía muy pensativo recordando las palabras del calvo. La joven, al ver el cambio de actitud en su novio, detiene su marcha para averiguar qué le pasaba.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, amor?

—… Iba a pedirle algo al _dottor_ pero como dijo que no podía hacer nada…

—¿Qué ibas a pedirle?

—Que hallara alguna forma para hacernos humanos. Así dejaríamos de escondernos y dejáramos de ser un problema. Siento que somos una carga para él.

—A mí también me encantaría eso, pero creo que no podemos hacer nada.

—Sé lo que hay que hacer: juntar grandes sumas de dinero en poco tiempo utilizando mis habilidades —decidió con un tono siniestro.

—¿De que estás hablando, amor?

—… Olvídalo. Mejor sigamos caminando, ¿sí?

A pesar de eso, Tawna ya sabía que el pandillero tenía un plan en mente; algo para lograr lo que había dicho. Hicieron como era acostumbrado el _picnic_ en medio de la arboleda, junto con el canto de los pájaros y la brisa suave, pero la conversación no se retomó. El tema no se volvió a tocar por días hasta que el de pelaje color marrón compartió sus ideas con el de los tornillos en una conversación privada durante la noche, aprovechando que los demás ya se habían ido a dormir.

—_Dottor_ Brio: tengo una idea para que usted pueda continuar con sus experimentos con la condición de que me haga un favor…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Trabajaré y le daré el dinero para sus asuntos y, también para que pueda inventar algo para hacerme humano, a mí y a Tawna.

—Pero… ¿Cómo conseguirás un trabajo? Eres un mutante, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—De eso no se preocupe. No le traeré problemas. Lo prometo. ¿Podrá hacer ese favor?

—Por supuesto, pero… —el doctor no pudo terminar su frase; el gángster ya se había retirado de la habitación.

Con sólo escuchar que el doctor lograría su parte del trato, el evolucionado se encaminó a su alcoba pensando en su plan. Sonreía siniestramente mientras caminaba, pero ésta fue borrada al entrar y ver que de repente su novia lo estaba esperando con enojo en su expresión y de brazos cruzados.

—¡¿Se puede saber de qué estabas hablando con el doctor?!

—... Bien, _amore_, no voy a mentirte… voy a ayudarlo. Trabajaré para conseguir dinero.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? Los humanos no pueden vernos. Somos…

—Sí, ya lo sé… por eso debo tener cuidado. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Y con esto, el joven se acercó a la chica para abrazarla y besarla con suavidad en los labios. Luego de esto, ambos fueron a descansar. La rubia no se tranquilizó en su totalidad ya que lo que planeaba Pinstripe era arriesgado y, además, él no le había dicho su plan con todos los detalles. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en sus palabras y esperar a que, de alguna forma, todo lo que dijo sucediera.

En los próximos días, el gángster se notaba algo diferente, más misterioso, más pensativo y algo solitario. Los demás desconocían la razón de aquello aunque el doctor no le molestaba ese cambio. A quien sí le inquietaba esto era a la bandicut, quien se sentía algo abandonada. Antes habían aclarado que no habría cosas ocultas y que podían tener confianza, pero él le decía siempre lo mismo cada vez que ella le preguntaba algo: que no debía preocuparse y que todo mejorará.

Los extraños sucesos empeoraban en las noches ya que Tawna se despertaba ocasionalmente a horas de la madrugada sólo para ver que su compañero no estaba a su lado. "Tal vez sólo fue por un vaso con agua", pensaba las primeras noches hasta que, en una ocasión, fue a buscarlo. No lo encontró por ningún lado de la casa y volvió a la cama, resignada. Al día siguiente, él se despertó junto con ella saludándola y diciéndole, como todos los días, que la amaba con dulzura en su voz pero, en esta ocasión, la respuesta no fue la que él esperaba.

—Yo también pero… tienes que decirme. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche?

El joven no se había esperado que la chica notara su ausencia. Ella estaba ansiosa esperando su respuesta, sin embargo, aún debía mantener su secreto oculto hasta que se dé un momento apropiado para todas las explicaciones.

—Es que… oí unos ruidos extraños provenientes del granero y fui a investigar. No había nada así que regresé a la cama —inventó.

—… Puede ser que te crea pero, he notado que siempre te vas en medio de la noche.

—Es que… —comenzó a decir buscando una excusa hasta que se ocurrió una muy tonta—, los ronquidos de Kong me despiertan así que me levanto para avisarle.

La chica lo miró de forma extraña; no sabía si creerle o no. Ella nunca había escuchado si eso era cierto pero, por el momento, tenía que terminar el interrogatorio y buscar más indicios sospechosos para otra ocasión. Para fortuna del potoroo, la rubia pareció conforme con eso y siguió con la rutina. Ahora ella demostraba desconfianza así que el de los ojos amarillos trataba de hacer como si nada pasara.

Los días pasaban con la misma situación y Tawna decidió a quedarse despierta para ver si lo que le dijo su novio era verdad. Al principio le resultó muy aburrido y no pudo más, lo que le llevó a dormirse.

Cuando se despertó, en medio de la madrugada, él no estaba a su lado así que fue a buscarlo. Al entrar a la habitación contigua, allí comprobó que el koala no roncaba tan fuerte como para despertar a alguien o sino algún otro miembro de la "familia" se hubiera quejado de ello, fue así que llegó a la conclusión de que su amado le había mentido. Acto seguido, recorrió toda la casa, en plena oscuridad y vestida para dormir, hasta salió al exterior a ver en el granero y sus alrededores; ni un rastro del fugitivo.

Al día siguiente, la chica despertó y se reencontró con el pandillero a su lado. Esta vez no contestó su saludo y de nuevo comenzó con el interrogatorio de mala manera.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? —preguntó secamente.

—… Me levanté y vi algo extraño por la ventana, una luz en el bosque, así que fui a investigar. No había nada y regresé.

—Sabes que… Revisé si Kong hacía esos ruidos fuertes que dices y no oí nada.

—… Es que se lo comenté la otra vez y me prometió no roncar más.

Otra vez tenía que tragarse esas palabras ya que ella no había revisado el bosque, fue entonces que se levantó de la cama sin ánimos. Su expresión no era de tranquilidad y de alegría como era costumbre, sino que se la veía algo enfadada. Hacía todo de mala gana y cada vez que preguntaban por qué estaba así, ella no respondía ni una palabra pero sí les dirigía una mirada fulminante que asustaba.

Cuando era hora de dormir, sucedió de nuevo la conversación en privado entre el científico y el marsupial de color marrón. La bandicut notó eso y se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar, aunque ya se había perdido una parte de la misma.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? Es mucho dinero —preguntó asombrado el hombre.

—Esa es la gran parte de mi primera paga y fue obtenido trabajando honestamente, para que no piense mal.

Por un momento, ella se volvió a perder de una parte de la conversación ya que los dos hablaban en voz más baja, sin embargo, pudo escucharla nuevamente.

—¿Así que no se trataba de una broma? Bien. Consigue más y comenzaré con los proyectos —decidió con entusiasmo—. Otra cosa… ¿Sabes lo que le ocurre a Tawna?

—… Creo que está molesta porque no puedo decirle la verdad ahora. Le digo excusas pero parece que no son suficientes para ella.

—… Será mejor que se lo digas antes de que se enoje de verdad. No querrás eso.

—Lo pensaré —dijo en voz baja y se retiró a su habitación.

Luego de caminar unos pasos, nuevamente, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la chica enfurecida, apretando tanto sus dientes como sus manos y fue acercándose hacia él con pasos fuertes. Luego levantó sus brazos para ahorcarlo.

—¡Más te vale que me digas lo que estás ocultándome!

—_Amore_, por favor… No puedo… respirar —dijo entrecortado.

—¡Nada de _amore_! ¡O confiesas o voy a dejarte! ¡Y sé que te ha costado mucho conquistarme, así que habla de una buena vez!

Fue en ese momento en que ella lo liberó del agarre ya que no quería matarlo. Pinstripe se acomodó la garganta y esperó a que se normalice su respiración. Él no tenía idea que la anaranjada tenía tanta fuerza aunque él no se había defendido ya que se lo merecía.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.

—… Bien. Si te has preguntado por qué salgo de noche es porque al principio salía a investigar sobre las organizaciones secretas locales. Quería unirme en alguna de ellas ya que mis habilidades corresponden a cierto tipo de trabajo y mi condición de mutante me obliga a elegir en algo que no llame la atención.

—¿Qué es lo que dices?

—… Sabes que soy muy bueno con las armas, que soy ágil y que no tengo miedo, así que conseguí un trabajo donde entro perfectamente y, además, me pagan muy bien.

—Y ese trabajo es…

—…_Amore_, soy un… asesino a sueldo.

Tawna se quedó petrificada totalmente y, cuando él fue a tranquilizarla, ella cayó desvanecida. En realidad, jamás se había imaginado una respuesta así. Con delicadeza, él la acomodó en la cama esperando con preocupación que vuelva en sí. Luego de unos minutos, ella recuperó la consciencia aunque aún estaba algo desorientada. Recordó aquellas últimas palabras de su compañero y volvió a irritarse mientras se sentaba.

—¡¿Como se te ocurrió ocultarme algo así?! Ese trabajo es muy peligroso. ¿Lo habías pensado por un instante? —gritó enojada y al borde del llanto.

—Fue lo único que podía hacer. Necesitamos ese dinero para poder cambiar y para ayudar al _dottor__. _Además, después de un par de misiones, salí de ellas sin ningún rasguño. No tienes por qué preocuparte —explicaba mientras trataba de consolarla.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir después de que se calmara un poco— ¿Tu jefe sabe que eres un… mutante?

—Pues… no. Pero puede que sí, porque la ropa que llevo al trabajo oculta gran parte de lo que soy aunque no del todo. Pero ese no es un problema para él y mis colegas.

—¿Colegas? ¿Se dedican a lo mismo que tú haces?

—Sí. Conmigo somos cuatro y hacemos trabajos para un empresario traficante de armas de fuego y de guerra. Lo protegemos y ajustamos cuentas con los clientes que se lo merecen —habló con voz maliciosa.

—¿Qué pasará si un día descubren quien eres?

—Mi jefe no está interesado en eso; simplemente quiere un buen trabajo. Sin embargo, uno de mis compañeros parece que desconfía de mí y no es muy comunicativo como para decirme qué tengo de malo. Pero puede ser que tenga razón. ¿Quién confiaría en alguien a quien sólo se le ven los ojos y tiene el rostro algo raro?

—Amor, debes entender que no tenías que ocultarme algo así. No debemos tener secretos o… ¿siempre tendré que ponerme así para que me confieses algo? No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿sí? —dijo eso último como una amenaza.

—Te lo prometo, _amore__ —_juró y ambos se acomodaron para descansar.


	9. El reinicio

**Hola. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**rafex360: qué bueno que te gustó pero ¿tenías que decirle ****_rata_****? ¿Historia extra? Algún día te lo pediré; tengo una idea para un ****_crossover._**

**Siletek: :D Tawna es inteligente porque los creadores dijeron que ella era "Pamela Anderson pero con cerebro". A mí también me cuesta imaginarlo así a Brio.**

**Crystalchan2D: y sí, tal vez quedó medio raro que ella se lo tome bien, ¿no? Pero Pinstripe la convenció para que se cumpla su sueño.**

**Mr. NBA: :D por eso le puse ese trabajo.**

**¡Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo nueve: El reinicio**

Pasaron un par de semanas después de aquella confesión, con lo que Tawna quedó un poco más tranquila por saber ese secreto pero, al mismo tiempo, con algo de preocupación por si algo salía mal en el trabajo de su novio, Pinstripe. No podía evitar que siga trabajando ya que, con cada misión, estaban más cerca de su sueño y así dejar de esconderse para vivir tranquilamente. Como ella no había tenido contacto con otros humanos que no fueran los doctores, realmente no sabía si en verdad las personas eran tan malvadas como ellos decían. Nomás tenía que confiar en sus palabras.

A pesar del riesgo, el pandillero siempre regresaba ileso, con un par de armas de fuego además de su inseparable ametralladora y con la paga del día. Gran parte de esta era entregada a manos del Dr. Brio para que pueda empezar con los trabajos y, la otra se dividía en ahorros y gastos para la pareja.

Luego de cierta cantidad acumulada, el científico reconstruyó el rayo Evolvo con las modificaciones para que no sucedan errores y también nuevas máquinas dándoles poder con una gema que encontró en la isla del árbol aunque hacían falta unas pruebas. Su plan era el de siempre: conquistar el mundo con un ejército de animales mutantes pero con la excepción de no someterlos al Cortex Vortex para no tenerlos como zombies sin mente propia. En el granero fue el lugar de la ubicación de los experimentos.

Cuando todo estaba listo, el doctor volvió a verse desanimado. Algo estaba atrasando ambos proyectos. Nuevamente, durante la mañana, los mutantes se preocuparon.

—Doctor Brio, ¿está bien? —preguntó Koala Kong.

—… Sí, sólo que… ya terminé el rayo evolutivo pero me faltan los sujetos de prueba y no quiero evolucionar a cualquier bicho que me encuentre por ahí.

—¿Quiere decir también que terminó con el rayo que le pedí? —se metió el gángster.

—Aún no. Es que es más complicado pero sólo me faltan unos detalles para concluir.

—No se preocupe, doctor. Trabaje tranquilo —avisó la bandicut amablemente con una sonrisa—. Pero… ¿Cómo conseguirá los animales que necesita?

—Aún no lo sé… Realmente quiero evolucionar animales salvajes como a un cocodrilo, o un demonio de Tasmania o un gorila… Si tan sólo pudiera volver a las islas, tal vez de allí consiga algo pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Y… ¿Si los robamos de un zoológico? Creo que esa es la única opción —dijo Pinstripe.

—… Puede ser, pero debemos planearlo bien... Te designaré para que prepares a tus compañeros porque ya que sabes de esto; iremos todos a la misión.

—No habrá errores, _dottor_ —comentó siniestramente.

Durante aquel día, los mutantes entrenaron centrándose en fuerza y velocidad: una carrera sobre una pista de obstáculos. El entrenadorcompartió algunas técnicas pero sus compañeros no eran tan buenos como él. El gran koala tenía una gran fuerza pero era algo torpe y no muy ágil, mientras que Fake Crash tenía las mismas habilidades que su primo pero su corta estatura podía jugarle en contra. Quien podía seguir el entrenamiento casi perfecto era Tawna e incluso, para ella podía considerar un nivel mayor. Sin embargo, tenía que utilizar las capacidades, buenas o malas, de sus colegas para esta tarea.

Al día siguiente, continuaban los ejercicios y también la preparación del plan, el cual se dio al anochecer en una reunión en la cocina. El entrenador fue también quien ideó el procedimiento pero este debía ser aprobado por el científico.

—_Dottor_: este es el plan _della_ batalla… —comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

—Aún no puedo creer que consiguieras ese trabajo por ser mutante y por tu acento —recordó el científico terminando lo que dijo con una débil risa.

—En primera, todavía no saben que soy mutante, y en segunda, gracias a eso, conseguí el alias de "el gángster", porque no les dije mi nombre y además, eso no se requiere —explicó y luego agregó—. ¿Puedo continuar?

Todos quedaron en silencio para que el marsupial color marrón pueda proseguir. Para esto, él desplegó un mapa sobre la mesa, así como también unos planos del lugar.

—Tendrá que ser a la noche. Hoy averiguaré bien el sistema de alarmas y las salidas. Necesitaremos algo para evitar las cámaras de seguridad y a los guardias nocturnos, aunque de eso último creo que no habrá problemas.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó el bandicut.

—Si nos los encontramos, simplemente los golpearemos o dormiremos con pociones del _dottor_, aunque sería mejor que no nos descubriesen.

—… Creo que ya sé cómo apagar las cámaras… Para eso tendré que llamar a alguien —decidió el ex alumno de la academia.

—Bien… Será necesario preparar también sedantes para los animales a capturar que, por cierto, específicamente… ¿Cuáles y cuántos serán?

—Pues… había pensado en un nuevo proyecto: la hibridación animal. Así que serán varios ejemplares: quisiera combinar a un dingo con un cocodrilo y a un canguro con un gorila. Aunque para probar el Evolvo, pensé en someter a demonios de Tasmania.

—Serían seis animales en total… ¿Podremos traer esa cantidad? —preguntó Tawna.

—… Pienso que no. El único animal que no es autóctono es el gorila. A ese sí podemos traer, mientras que los otros… creo podrían conseguirse en su hábitat natural.

—¿Robar sólo gorila? —se metió el grisáceo.

—… No. El demonio está en extinción así que debe estar protegido dentro del zoológico, así que serían tres. Y los otros, podemos salir un día para atraparlos —decidió el doctor.

—Será sencillo. Entramos, los dormimos y los llevamos. Todo sin llamar la atención en lo posible, y si no… tendremos que abrir fuego —concluyó el de los ojos amarillos.

Luego de esto, todos fueron a dormir menos quien se iba a averiguar antes de dar el golpe. Esto fue lo último que supo la rubia hasta que se lo reencontró por la mañana. Aquel día, el potoroo de nuevo se veía muy pensativo con lo que la chica se preocupó y hasta parecía algo enfadada, ya que se repetía la misma historia.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Algo malo?

—… No lo sé… Algo pasó y no estoy seguro de algo… —dijo con seriedad y en voz baja mientras que su compañera se asombró, con miedo en su expresión—… Me descubrieron. Ya saben que soy un mutante…

—… Pero… ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

—Es algo difícil… ¿Lo dejamos para después? Los demás esperan el desayuno —contestó sin ánimos con lo que ella tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Pasado el desayuno, así como el breve entrenamiento y el almuerzo, los enamorados fueron a su acostumbrado paseo por el bosque para seguir con la conversación.

—Y bien… ahora sí es un buen momento, ¿no?

—… Luego del asunto en el zoológico, fui a trabajar. Teníamos que recibir un cargamento en el puerto pero, de repente, la policía apareció. Parecía que nos tenían investigados o alguien nos delató; no lo sé con exactitud. Por esa razón, dispararon sin previo aviso. Nos dispersamos pero uno de mis compañeros fue herido gravemente; lo arrestaron y no sé lo que le pasó después. Otra colega también fue lastimada aunque no de gravedad; ella estaba atrapada, no podía contraatacar ni caminar y, como me encontraba cerca, fui a ayudarla.

Tawna escuchaba atentamente pero, por el último comentario, comenzó a sentirse algo celosa ya que no sabía que él tenía una compañera de trabajo. Luego de una breve pausa, el mercenario siguió hablando.

—Recuerdas a ese colega, el que desconfiaba. Pues parece que no soportó más y, cuando regresamos, le dijo al jefe sin ninguna discreción que no quería seguir más trabajando hasta que le muestre quien era. No tenía tiempo para sus tonterías así que lo ignoré llevando a quien necesitaba las curaciones. Ese tipo fue tras de mí para seguir con sus acusaciones. Dijo que era anormal, que era demasiado ágil y con gran puntería, que tenía la cara rara y que no sabía por qué me tapaba tanto. A mi jefe no le parecía importarle y el acusador no me permitía pasar a la enfermería. Ahí fue cuando me molesté y le dije "si me dejas pasar, para que de una buena vez a ella puedan atenderla, te mostraré quien soy". Allí fue cuando desistió y, cuando ella se acomodó en la camilla comencé con quitarme los guantes y luego el pasamontañas…

—Y… ¿Qué pasó después? —dijo atemorizada.

—Les dije lo que era porque ellos no salían del asombro: que era un potoroo evolucionado gracias a un científico. Lo que creí primero era que lo tomarían para mal, como lo había dicho el _dottor_, pero no fue así:… lo aceptaron; no me discriminaron.

—No… puedo creerlo… ¿Y si todos los humanos no son malos? Podríamos dejar de escondernos, ¿no?

—Eso es de lo que no estoy muy seguro… ¿Y si tan sólo fue suerte? ¿Y si pasa algo si los humanos nos ven? —la chica no pudo responder pero él no terminó con las noticias— ¿Sabes qué pasó después? Me despidieron.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó asustada.

—Pero mi jefe me recomendó otro trabajo; algo más legal así la gente no tendría excusas para discriminarnos. Llamó a unos contactos y me movieron para ser caza recompensas. Ahí no mato a nadie, trabajo de día, pero me muestro tal cual soy.

—Bueno… por lo menos eso es mejor. Tienes que aceptarlo.

—Sí, tienes razón y, por eso, no debemos cometer errores durante el robo.

Por un momento ella se había olvidado esa misión pero debían seguir con los mandatos del científico. Luego, el futuro caza recompensas llevó a cabo el entrenamiento especial para su novia: las prácticas con armas de fuego. Ella se atemorizó al principio y le costaba dar en el blanco pero mejoró luego de un tiempo. Aquella noche, el entrenador anunció que en unas cuantas horas era el momento de llevar a cabo el robo ya que el calvo ya se había ocupado de las cámaras.

—¿Cómo fue que lo solucionó, doctor? —consultó la chica.

—Para N. Gin fue algo sencillo aunque primero no quiso ayudar. Finalmente aceptó pero le debo un gran favor.

—Aunque no estén las cámaras, y que los guardias estén dormidos, no debemos dejar huellas ni pistas de que estuvimos allí. ¿De acuerdo? —avisó el gángster.

—¡Sí, señor! —contestaron el koala y el bandicut al estilo soldado con todo y gesto mientras que el resto sólo asintieron.

Antes de emprender el viaje hacia el zoológico de la ciudad por medio de la camioneta del doctor, los cuatro se vistieron acorde a la situación: con guantes para no dejar huellas ni ningún otro rastro, con ropa oscura que los cubra al estilo Ninja y, para algunos, armas de fuego y blancas, dardos tranquilizantes, tanto para animales como para personas, y bolsas para poner a los animales. Fueron hacia allá con velocidad normal a horas de la madrugada y estacionaron a dos cuadras del lugar de los hechos.

Caminaron por las calles oscuras y abandonadas a excepción del primo de Crash, quien se quedó a vigilar el transporte y era el encargado de conducir en el regreso. Los tres ya tenían la información de dónde estaban las futuras víctimas, dato que consiguió el Cyborg, así que se dirigieron hacia allá directamente. La pareja saltó la reja para abrirla y, así, darle paso a quienes faltaban por entrar.

Cuando llegaron a la jaula de los gorilas, el científico eligió a uno joven, el cual fue dormido con dardos disparados. Acto seguido, Pinstripe abrió la puerta para que Koala Kong fuera a traer la presa ya que era él quien tenía más fuerza. Luego de esto fueron a un lugar especial donde tenían a los demonios de Tasmania. Allí fue donde el doctor dudó por un momento hasta que eligió a uno de estos animales que protegía a otro más joven. Los dos fueron dormidos y empacados.

No tuvieron que dormir a ningún guardia aunque sí tuvieron que eludirlos ocultándose por un tiempo hasta que los perdían de vista. Con el mismo sigilo de cuando entraron, los ladrones se fueron con el objetivo cumplido. Una vez en el auto, el científico llamó a su par para que reestablezca las cámaras de seguridad. Todo había salido perfecto.

Una vez en casa, los animales fueron encerrados en jaulas individuales dentro del granero. Ya casi estaba completo el plan de Brio. En otra ocasión viajarían para ir por el resto de los animales que caprichosamente el doctor eligió.

Al día siguiente, para probar el rayo, se eligió a los dos marsupiales para evolucionar. Fue aquí donde lo dicho por el calvo hace algún tiempo, lo de tener a Fake Crash como asistente de laboratorio, se cumplió.

—¿Quieres hacerme el favor de traerme a uno de los animales? —pidió el científico mientras preparaba la máquina.

—Sí, doctor —respondió y fue a cumplir el pedido. Cuando regresó con el animal más joven preguntó— Doctor… no me gusta mi nombre… ¿Puede cambiarlo?

—… Y se puede saber… ¿Por qué no te gusta?

—No quiero tener nada con mi primo, aunque es familia… No soy falso; soy lo que soy.

—Bueno… puedes cambiártelo cuando… te vayas a vivir solo.

El evolucionado se mostró algo molesto con eso porque tenía que soportar ese nombre por algún tiempo más, quizá toda la vida. Luego, se amarró al animal y se activó el rayo. El resultado parecía positivo sólo por una cuestión… tenía el pelaje color violeta claro, en gran mayoría. Al verlo, el hombre recordó el caso de Ripper Roo aunque tenía que hacerle las típicas preguntas para averiguar si también estaba loco.

—¿Puedes entender lo que te estoy diciendo?

—… Por supuesto —dijo después de reorientarse—. ¿Por qué estoy de color violeta?

—Por una falla menor en la máquina pero ya sé cual fue el error… —y se alejó para repararlo—. Listo —dijo cuando lo arregló—. Fake Crash: tráeme el otro. Modifiqué el rayo para que pueda usarse más seguido.

El bandicut asintió y siguió la orden. Lo mismo sucedió con el otro demonio de Tasmania: lo ataron y lo evolucionaron, sólo que esta vez, el color de pelaje no cambió; quedó normal. El doctor no se había fijado en que habían traído un ejemplar algo viejo; este nuevo evolucionado, según la consola, informaba que tenía unos cincuenta años, mientras que el otro tenía unos veinte. Luego notaron que hablaba bien y ambos fueron vestidos. Cuando esto terminó, el demonio más joven abrazó al otro y le dijo.

—Qué bueno que te encuentras bien, abuelo —lo que le provocó una sonrisa en este.

* * *

**Premio especial para quién me diga quién es ese demonio violeta. :D**


	10. La resolución

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por sus ****_reviews_****!**

**Sí, se trataba de Viscount (y bueno, me gusta ese juego)**

**El comentario de chr7 me enterneció, así que premios para todos. Menos a Siletek por su broma de mal gusto (?). El premio consiste en lo que sea, como un pedido para el siguiente fanfic o un ****_one shot_****, pero realmente era para ponerlos a prueba. :D**

**Aviso que estoy colaborando en el ****_crossover _****"Las grandiosas aventuras de Pinkie Bandicoot"(Crash Bandicoot-My Little Pony). Espero que leinahtan no se arrepienta. Quien quiera darle un vistazo, pase nomás.**

**¡Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo diez: La resolución**

Tan sólo pasó un día después de las evoluciones de los dos demonios de Tasmania, los cuales fueron obtenidos gracias a un planeado robo en el zoológico de Adelaide.

El doctor Nitrus Brio y sus cuatro mutantes, ahora seis, observaron la noticia en televisión y allí informaron que la policía no tenía pistas ni sospechosos y, además, les resultó muy extraño que eligieran ese tipo de botín, quedando de esta manera como un caso sin resolver. Todo salió bien gracias a la ayuda del trabajo en equipo más la de N. Gin.

El próximo plan era el de ir hacia uno de los ríos más importantes del país para buscar y capturar a un cocodrilo y, al mismo tiempo, también a un canguro y a un dingo. Nunca se supo por qué el doctor se había empecinado en conseguir sólo a ese tipo de animales; fue algo que los mutantes no quisieron indagar ya que podía tratarse de tan sólo un simple gusto.

Dicho plan tenía un día específico para llevarlo a cabo. Todos los mutantes debían asistir a la expedición a excepción de los recientes, los dos demonios de Tasmania, quienes se quedaron en la casa para seguir aprendiendo sobre los humanos a través de la televisión. Aquel viaje era algo largo y, por lo tanto, algo aburrido para los "niños" Koala Kong y Fake Crash que se pasaron todo el viaje con sus constantes preguntas sobre sí "ya llegamos" entre otras cosas que fastidian.

Como Pinstripe ya estaba trabajando mostrándose como animal antropomorfo, con lo que las personas poco a poco lo fueron aceptando, los mutantes viajaron así nomás con lo que la poca gente que los veía se asombraban.

Por supuesto que la noticia de la presencia de estos seres provocó una gran polémica en la ciudad sobre si podían tratarlos como personas más o como animales. Luego de tratar el asunto, llegaron a que no podían ser tratados como animales ya que estos eran racionales: podían hablar y pensar, entre otras características compartidas.

Cuando llegaron a destino, después de unas cuantas horas viajando y observando la llanura semidesértica con algún que otro árbol, notaron que en el río no había rastro de los reptiles con lo que cambiaron de presa: en el lugar sí estaban los "brinca-brinca" y los perros australianos con lo que se eligió a víctimas jóvenes. Una vez cargados y empacados, regresaron a casa. Una vez allí, el de los tornillos llamó a sus colegas del N Team para averiguar por qué no se encontró con los reptiles que tanto buscaba.

—Brio: cuánto tiempo que ha pasado… ¿Cómo marcha todo por allá? —respondió educadamente el Dr. Tropy.

—Está todo bien salvo por una cosa… ¡No pude encontrar cocodrilos salvajes!

—Así que sigues mutando animales… Por acá tenemos un plan totalmente distinto… ¿No encuentras cocodrilos? …Le preguntaré a N. Gin —luego de un momento de silencio, retomó la conversación—. Dice que los esos reptiles sólo viven en el norte de Australia —dijo remarcando la palabra "norte".

—Con razón no estaban… y ahora tendré que viajar hasta allá —gruñó.

—Sabes… estamos cerca de allí. Si quieres te enviamos uno así te ahorras el viaje, aunque tendrás que esperar un poco. Sé que es un gran trayecto por recorrer y que están a tu cargo los mutantes.

—Claro; lo espero. Gracias. Saludos a todos menos a Cortex —y con eso finalizó la llamada mostrando así que aún estaba molesto con su colega.

Fue así que se quedó esperando por su pedido. Los días pasaban y no había noticias del cargamento vivo. Durante esos días, el calvo por fin había completado la fabricación del rayo que pidió el caza recompensas hace un buen tiempo. Esto fue notificado durante un atardecer y rápidamente fue a preparar todo para accionarlo.

—Listo, ya está —dijo cuando la máquina ya estaba preparada—. Tan sólo siéntate allí y ponte este casco. Aparecerá una gran luz, así que cierra tus ojos y dejarás de ser un mutante.

El potoroo se mostraba dudoso; miró a su novia a los ojos y finalmente respondió.

—… Los humanos nos aceptaron; ya no hace falta esto. No tenemos que escondernos más —esto sorprendió al doctor—. Ahora tengo otro plan en mente… Gracias por su esfuerzo. Tal vez un día me arrepentiré pero la máquina estará lista para entonces.

—Bueno y… ¿Cuál es ese plan? Si es que puedo saber.

—Tawna y yo nos mudaremos así no seremos una carga para usted —informó mientras la rubia lo abrazaba—. Viviremos cerca de la ciudad, pero siempre estaremos a su disposición aún incluso cuando quiera dar marcha al ejército.

—Bueno, Pinstripe. Gracias por la ayuda monetaria; por eso pude avanzar en el trabajo de mi vida —dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la del mutante.

—Al contrario; gracias a usted por todo.

Y con esto, esa misma noche, el potoroo y la bandicut abandonaron la casa para vivir por primera vez sin la vigilancia del doctor. Ellos cargaron sus pertenencias al auto moderno color negro que él se había comprado y, después de una despedida a todos sus colegas, se encaminaron hacia su nuevo hogar.

El caza recompensas siguió con ese trabajo por un tiempo más pero su próxima meta era tener su propia fábrica de robots, ya que era bueno también en eso. A pesar de vivir bien, Tawna también optó por trabajar para no aburrirse y sentirse útil: como compañera al capturar criminales pero luego se interesó por algo más tranquilo, como camarera en el mismo bar donde Brio trabajaba.

Por otra parte, pasados unos días, el pedido finalmente llegó. Los habitantes de esa casa de campo lo notaron por el repentino ruido de los motores y con el posterior descenso. Cuando Koala Kong y Fake Crash salieron al exterior para ver de quién se trataba ya que eran muy curiosos, se encontraron con una nave voladora y de esta se bajó N. Gin quien se dirigió a estos animales.

—Hola… ¿Y el doctor Brio? —preguntó al ver que no aparecía el hombre.

—No está —contestó el koala con su típica voz grave.

—Pero regresará en unas horas —completó el bandicut de apariencia extraña.

—… Bueno. Tengo algo de prisa así que les dejo la caja —y con eso, uno de los androides asistentes bajó de la nave la caja de madera y la dejó cerca de la puerta de la casa—. Supongo que ustedes dos ya saben lo que hay ahí adentro así que está demás decir que no intenten abrirla. Adiós.

Una vez que fue entregado el pedido, el Cyborg y el androide regresaron al vehículo y, de esta forma, irse de ese lugar aunque el primero se inquietó algo al ver que los evolucionados curioseaban la caja del reptil. Sólo esperaba que esos dos no cometan la tontería de abrirlo y dejar que se escapara el animal o que ocurra algún accidente.

Luego de unas horas, el doctor Brio abrió la caja, no sin antes sedar al animal que estaba adentro. Se trataba de un joven cocodrilo australiano y llegó justo a tiempo ya que le hartaron los aullidos constantes del dingo.

Acto seguido, puso el Evolvo en modo "híbrido" y colocó al can y a su lado el reptil, desde luego sedados, para dar inicio a la evolución y combinación. Luego del resplandor, el animal humanizado tenía cabeza, espalda, brazos de dingo, con hocico, pecho, patas y cola de cocodrilo; una verdadera mezcla. Con la evolución, su pelaje anaranjado, típico del dingo, se oscureció a marrón, y ahora medía un metro setenta aproximadamente.

—¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? —preguntó el doctor.

—… Pues sí… ¿Qué me pasó?

—Te evolucioné. Eres un híbrido; un dingo-cocodrilo.

—Un "dingo-dile" —se metió el asistente Fake Crash diciéndolo entre risas.

—Buena idea; te llamarás Dingodile —anunció el calvo y luego se volvió al koala quien ayudaba a cargar los animales a la plataforma debido a su gran fuerza—. Kong: ¿Puedes traer a los siguientes?

El grisáceo siguió la orden mientras que el anaranjado le conseguía ropa a Dingodile; tuvieron que hacer agujero al pantalón para que pase la gruesa cola dentada. Luego de poner y asegurar al gorila y al canguro en el lugar apropiado, Kong se apartó junto con sus pares. Después de que se utilizó el rayo, el animal tenía la parte superior: cabeza, brazos pecho de gorila; y la inferior: abdomen, patas y cola de canguro. Su pelaje también cambió: en lugar del negro propio del simio, fue a uno marrón y color beige en patas y cola. Además medía igual que el híbrido anterior. Luego, el doctor repitió la pregunta con resultados positivos.

—… Ahora te falta un nombre… —pensó el hombre—. Un gorila-canguro…

—Un "rilla-roo" —opinó el gran koala.

—Sí; va bien. Te llamarás Rilla Roo —avisó para el híbrido algo panzón.

Seguido de esto lo vistieron y todos salieron de ese lugar para regresar a la casa. El científico no se había dado cuenta que la casa no era lo suficientemente grande para todos y allí empezó el problema. La solución sería que algunos duerman en el granero pero el lugar estaba infestado con maquinarias. Se mostró preocupado a la hora de la merienda pero, al finalizar esta, los dos demonios de Tasmania le tenían un anuncio.

—Doctor Brio: sé lo que le inquieta así que no debe preocuparse; mi abuelo y yo nos marcharemos de aquí hoy —dijo el de pelaje violeta claro.

—¿Qué? —expresó sorprendido—. Pero… ¿Qué harán?

—De eso no se preocupe, nos las arreglaremos. De todas formas, estaremos en contacto —respondió el más avejentado.

—Estuvieron tan poco tiempo aquí… ¿Seguros que podrán enfrentarse al mundo? —preguntó con lo que ellos dos asintieron—. Bueno… está bien. Entonces… adiós.

Fue así que el demonio mayor, el cual tenía pelaje color normal de su especie: negro con una mancha blanca en el cuello, junto con su nieto de pelaje violeta claro pero con cabello color marrón, empacó las pocas pertenencias que tenían y se alejaron de la casa esa misma tarde marchando a pie.

Al pasar los días, los habitantes de la casa de campo no tenían noticias de los dos demonios, simplemente parecía que habían desaparecido. Pero sí estaban más en contacto con los enamorados que ocasionalmente iban de visita.

Por un lado, el científico extrañaba a esta pareja ya que eran los encargados de cocinar, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Dingodile comenzó a tener conductas piromaniacas y por esto se interesó en la cocina. Con poco tiempo, el híbrido pasó a ser el cocinero de la casa ya que lo hacía bien. Por otro, también extrañaba el toque femenino en la casa el cual lo daba Tawna, pero en este caso, no había un reemplazante.

Otras conductas en este medio reptil era que adoptó el acento australiano. Tal vez lo había logrado a partir de ver tanta televisión pero a él fue el único a quien se le pegó. Además, se interesó por las lecturas, especialmente por las obras de Shakespeare, asunto que fue un motivo de las burlas hechas por sus pares, en especial por el otro híbrido ya que había cierta rivalidad entre ellos. De por sí, ellos no se llevaban bien aunque no tenían fuertes peleas; alguna que otra discusión. En el otro extremo estaban Koala Kong y Crash "falso", quienes eran muy buenos amigos que hacían bromas a los demás.

Como los mezclados no se toleraban, se tuvo que cambiarlos de habitación: pasaron a la de los dos marsupiales pues porque tenían camas individuales. Fue así que los mejores amigos tuvieron que quedarse con la cama matrimonial. Eso tal vez no era sano para esos dos, pensaba el doctor, así que consideró en cambiarla. Sin embargo, por falta de dinero y de recordar ese pequeño problema, no pudo realizarse. Algo importante captaba la atención de Brio, el cual fue advertido por una llamada telefónica realizada por N. Gin.

—Doctor Brio: ¿Recuerda que el Dr. Tropy le había comentado hace tiempo que estábamos llevando a cabo un plan?

—Cierto, pero él no compartió muchos detalles… ¿A qué vas con eso?

—Bueno… sé bien que su plan de conquistar el mundo con el ejército de animales va muy lento, pero el nuestro no… ya estamos por terminar.

—¿Se está por terminar qué cosa?

—El Cortex Vortex mejorado que está dentro de una estación espacial. Ya está en órbita y le estoy llamando desde allí. Si se lo activa, todo el mundo será esclavizado.

—¿Qué? No, no puede ser —habló con algo de temor.

—Es por esto que lo llamé; para que pueda planear algo para impedirlo.

—¿Acaso tú no puedes hacerlo? ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—No quiero irme del N Team; no quiero que esto suceda tan pronto, además usted también va a ser esclavizado y… ¿no va a hacer nada al respecto?

—¡Por supuesto que haré algo! ¡Ese Cortex se las verá conmigo!

—Bien. Sólo no se lo diga… no como sucedió la otra vez. Confié en usted y así me trata —dijo con rencor en sus palabras.

—Lo lamento, estaba enojado y me olvidé. No se lo diré. Voy a trabajar en una máquina que dispara un rayo láser que destruirá esa estación.

—Bien. Aún tiene tiempo, sólo debe avisar cuando lo destruirá. Cortex está allí y yo también y, aunque él merece desaparecer, no quiero que Nina se quede sin familia. En cuanto a mí, aún no tengo planes para dejar de existir.

—De acuerdo. Me pondré a trabajar pero… ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?

—Es que… luego le pediré unos favores así que mantenga en condiciones al rayo evolutivo para cuando se lo pida. Eso es todo. Adiós.

Y con eso terminó esa llamada. No podía creerlo: si no fuera por esa conversación, un día estaría obedeciendo, sin protesta alguna, las órdenes de Cortex y eso no podía permitirlo ni en sueños. Para comenzar con el trabajo, tenía que pensarlo bien cómo construir esa máquina. Tenía que ser con mucho poder ya que tendrá que dispararle a algo que está a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Otra cuestión será la fuente de poder que alimentará a ese artefacto; había pensado en utilizar gemas.

Con los días, el rayo láser se iba construyendo de a poco ya que la robótica no era la especialidad de Nitrus Brio, pero con algunas llamadas a escondidas al Cyborg, la maquinaria se complementaba. Además, se fijaba en el firmamento a través de un telescopio, vigilando así los movimientos de esa estación en el espacio.

La tranquilidad que había en el último año desapareció al volver a tener contacto con sus colegas del N Team.

* * *

**Fin de "El desafío"**

**Ahora sí, el siguiente fanfic se tratará de Crash 2 y, de paso, voy a agregar más palabras (+2500) pero ahí me planto.**

**Así que, para la semana que viene, los invito a leer "El contraataque".**

**¡Gracias por todo!**


End file.
